Song Of The Dead
by xHails
Summary: Elijah is the last face criminals see before they are put to death. Hired by the king, his job is to kill the convicted criminals. But what happens when he falls in love with the girl who is sentenced to die?
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the Dead**

**Elijah is the last face criminals see before they are put to death. Hired by the king, his job is to kill the convicted criminals. But what happens when he falls in love with the girl who is sentenced to die?**

**A/N: Hey guys! This idea came to me when I was watching Season of the Witch, I'm not sure why, because the plots/characters/ideas are completely different. Oh well.**

**Clare**

"The king has made his laws, and this wrench is guilty of breaking the most important one! Prison enslavement, to assist the killing of convicts. Then, after three weeks, she herself shall be put to death!"

I heard my mother shriek, her screams sounding through the stone building as the judge called off my punishment. They were mostly uncomprehendable, however, I managed to hear two words. No, and my name.

I, however, just stood there numb. I had no feelings coursing through my body; my life was ending, literally. This is the problem with the council, what rules the small English town. Women, and poor men are getting convicted for crimes they didn't commit. The fact that I even got a trial was outstanding, as most of us were sentenced immediately. But as I listened to my mother's cries, I got a sickening feeling in my stomach. Much to my relief, I only have three weeks left on this hell of an earth. Death may be good, it may be a release.

"Take her away; introduce her to The Slaughterer, along with her crime and punishment." The judges voices rang out clear and low. His grey beard was tasseled and rough, while brown eyes sat beadingly behind rolls of fat. How easily food came to these people, it was envious. I was envious. My father was a frail blacksmith. He's been suffering from some sort of strange disease. It's been eating at his bones, and due to this mother requires him to miss most work. Money and food doesn't come easy to us. We lost my little sister to this. My older sister, Darcy has gotten deathly sick from pneumonia more than once, also a result of poverty.

I pushed my hatred and envy for the council aside, as two men fully attired in soldier metal, took my arms and led me roughly through a pair of wooden doors. They opened up out to a hallway, with the flag of our city, Janthrone, hanging throughout the hallway. Just before the doors behind us closed, I glanced back and gave my mother a warm, bright smile. It took everything I had to do it, but I wanted the last picture my mother saw of me alive, to be a smiling Clare. I wanted to leave my mother with a few good memories, and a supportive smile to let her know I'll be okay. It must be hard for her. She's been hungry or hurt her entire life. She's lost three pregnancies, and one child at the age of five. Darcy and I were the only ones left. And now I, I am sentenced to die in three weeks.

I will be okay. I have to be okay. There is no choice but to be okay. Death will come soon, and the dirtiness and pain that I feel will be gone. It will be vanished, that thought alone brings some peace of mind, not much, however.

I regathered my thoughts as one of the men escorting me, much taller and broader than I, shoved me harshly through a squeaky, wooden door. The force of his arms took me off guard, and I was flung to the ground, my knees being scraped by the rock and cement, even through my thin dress. I heard a few, cruel laughs of the fellow inmates and then a louder, more assertive voice hushed them.

"I told you, Cyrus! Be easy with the women," The words came from the back of the building, and they echoed through the chamber. The voice they were coming from sounded young.

"C'mon, they're going to die anyway. Why not have a little fun with them while we wait for their death?" Cyrus, the one who'd apparently shoved me retorted. I took a large swallow, as I felt a rough, yet not too hard kick. I did my best not to whimper as the metal of his boot collided with my ribs.

"You don't want to have to listen to painful moans until their execution! What makes you think it is acceptable to treat them like this?"

"It's a woman, you fool! We can treat her in whichever way we want. If we want to hurt and taunt her- then we shall! Ha, we could rape her dirty, used body if we pleased!" The other man, who had a scratchy, low and deep voice said. My heart stopped at fear in his words. Rape wasn't an offense for men. They could make love-even forced- to whoever they chose. The woman normally got convicted and sentenced for it, however. That is why I am here. Unfair treatment only because I have bigger breasts.

"Not under my watch," The defending voice said, a slight hint of threat to his tone. "Now please, give me the basics and leave. I can not bare to be in the presence of you any longer."

"Her name is Clare Edwards. She is an adulterer, and sentenced to die in three weeks!" Cyrus said, almost proud of his words. He gave another slight laugh, poking me with his sword case. I just stayed knelt on the ground, not looking up.

"And for the duration?"

"She is to help you rid of these nasty people. Show her how slow and painful her death will be. Torture her, for me, please?" The other man said, a cruel amusement to his voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat, glancing up only a moment to view the man who would murder me. His head was turned to my abusers, who towered over me threateningly. It was dark, with only a few lanterns lit, and I wondered why.

"Thank-you for being idiots and fools. Now, do get back to your places, before I'm forced to murder you as well." He instructed, demanding words still calm and forceful.

I looked down as they left, trying to adjust. I gasped quietly, feeling a sharp pain in my knees. As the door slammed close, the room around me lit brighter. I didn't dare to look up, in fear that I would get a rude and painful slap to the cheek. That is what we were taught in etiquette. No members or workers of the council were to be looked in the eye. I missed my etiquette friends. They were part of the few who actually understood me. We shared many memories. It was in etiquette where I learned most of the key skills to survival. Obviously, I have failed to apply those skills.

Interuppting my thoughts, the same voice that had disciplined my abusers called out. This time, he was warm as he spoke. "Clare, is it?"

All I could manage was a small nod.

"Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do?" The killer's voice sounded even more caring, and had a slight hint of worry to it. I couldn't help but smile a bit, at the stupidity of my own thoughts. Council people don't care, much less worry about the townspeople. It was a fake disposition, I know. Soon enough, he would be yelling and hitting like the rest. The thought is what counts, I suppose.

"I am okay," I said quietly, emotionlessly. I didn't plan to find any reason for him to cause me pain. These three weeks, I will be good. Obeying.

"Then what's wrong? You can get up if you'd like, I'm not going to hurt you like those men. I will make your duration here, and your untimely death, as easy and quick as possible," The words gave a small, teasing spark of hope that soon dimmed. I took a deep breath, nonetheless, and raised my head slowly up, avoiding his eyes, but overlooking his features.

He was strong, muscled and handsome. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny. He was _healthy_. His jaw line was clean, black hair fell neatly by his face, which was tanned dark. His lips were fair and pink, tugged in a small, welcoming smile. My breathing almost stopped as he outstretched a hand towards me, offering generously. I hesitantly took it, my hand shaking as the man lifted me and my body to its feet. His skin was warm and pleasant, much different than the metal limbs of the guards.

"Thank-you, sir," I whispered, as our hands separated and I dropped mine to my sides, looking away from his face, once again.

"You fell pretty hard, Cyrus is a monster, and I apologize on his behalf. Are your knees okay?" He asked, his eyes looking down at my now dirty dress, his face becoming worried. Through the think blue cloth, you could see dirt, and liquid red was beginning to seep through. My knees burned, however I ignored it as much as possible.

"They're just a little scratched," I finally admitted, amazed at the comfort I felt when saying this. It was dangerous, but I took the slight risk of opening up that far. I knew that one word I said wrong could mean a painful, awful death for me. You can't believe council people. _You just can't_.

"Come sit, I'll take a look at it," He said, gesturing towards a wooden bench that rested against the wall. He watched me, as if expecting and waiting for me to move first. I gave a slight nod, and slowly walked to the bench, taking a light seat. My mind threw endless cautions and warnings at me. It raced, knowing the ultimate danger I faced when trusting a council member with anything.

The man slowly walked behind me, and then he knelt onto one knee. He slipped my homemade, lambskin slippers off, and smiled down at my feet like a shy school-boy.

"You know, I've never had to kill someone like you," He said, his voice turning to regretful and almost sorrowful. My heart tugged for me to believe him, but I knew better.

"Like what?" I asked, slightly interested in what he meant nonetheless.

"Someone so pretty and young, It's going to be torture."

I gasped silently, my blue eyes widening and shining with proudness. He, a part of the council, told me I was pretty. I've never been called pretty by anyone before. I am not pretty. Before I could protest, he spoke again.

"Now Clare, dear, what I'm about to do may seem slightly uncomfortable. Just relax, I'm not going to touch you in any way inappropriately or violate you, I promise," The welcoming man said, was he gripped the bottom of my light blue dress.

My heart started pounding as memories of the last time a man began to slide up my dress infected my thoughts. I felt the cloth begin to trickle up my legs and I sucked in a hard, shaky breath. "Wait!" I gasped, my hands shaking with nervousness and fear.

"Yes?" He asked, dropping the dress, his face looking up to mine, yet my eyes looking down at his hands in fear.

"What is your name?" I asked, actually curious, although the question was meant to stall him. From what I'd experienced, he wasn't a rude person, but I hadn't experienced him. He was a council. I had to keep that in my mind always.

"Elijah. But I'd rather be called Eli, actually."

As he said this, a small, shy smile spread on both our faces. It was a quiet moment, peaceful and warming as we shared a small amount of happiness that was incredibly unexplainable. I had mustered all the happiness inside of me to force a smile, but once I saw his smile, it was no longer forced. Elijah's smile is contagious. He appeared caring and happy. Why his career was to slaughter people- I'll never know.

As I looked up, he looked up, and the moment that was forbidden seconds ago was now happening. Our eyes met, and I felt sparks run through my stomach. I couldn't think or move. I could only stare into his eyes, which were so green and pure.

I didn't brace myself for a hit, and he didn't hit. He just looked. He looked at me in wonder and confusion. I didn't feel threatened.

This act was dangerous. More dangerous than words can express. The fact that I am trusting him is lethal. If this is all just an act, and he is as evil as the rest, then I am in deep trouble. I can only pray, and hope that this was genuine. I could only hope that I can spend my last three weeks with someone who seemed to care.

Care. From a council person.

Oh my, how I am asking for trouble.

Eli

She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, possibly the most beautiful in all of Janthrone. Her reddish brown locks curled and fell beside her face innocently. Her blue eyes lit up the room and gave her life. Her smile was white, and her skin a beautiful pale color, and it was so very soft.

I always felt guilty to kill a woman or even a nice man; however how I was going to kill this beauty was a mystery. She was mysterious, and I wanted to know her. I wanted to know what kind of adulterous crime she'd committed, and why. I wanted to know the family she's leaving behind, and the love she will never be able to give.

This could the fatal, however. I am supposed to murder this girl in three weeks, yet I am already unhealthily attached? It always stings a bit to kill someone, but this.

Clare would end up tearing me down.

Piece by piece.

And my heart would break the moment hers stopped beating.

**I am so sorry about this piece of crap. It is horridly awful and I know that and I am very, truly sorry. Review please and I'll try to make the next one better. **

**Soooo what did you think of Degrassi Come As You Are? I was so excited! Actually, my facebook status was "There won't always be twinkly lights, and if we're gonna do this, I need to know that you're gonna be all in." That quote is amazing. Eclare has come such a long way from pointless arguments and immature battles. I really have enjoyed watching their storyline unfold. It has honestly been the only thing keeping me interested. I pray Degrassi doesn't screw them up as well. **

**And since Degrassi's most likely ending after this season, I may do a fanfiction on every episode in the same plot, just where you can see what their thinking with more detail.**

**Sound fun?**

**Review for the next chapter! I love you alls!**

**xHails**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! You honestly have no idea how much each and every one of them mean!**

**Clare**

The Slaughter House, as everyone around town called it, was actually pretty nice. There were three cells, all made of tough stone and iron bars. The iron was cool, and the stone, which made up 85% of the building, was rough, but it could easily be dealt with. There was a staircase, leading up to a wooden door like the one at the entrance. It was warm, heated by a fire in the center of the large room. It looked like the average criminal storage place, except for the large, creepy looking door at the end of the cells. I had asked Eli what it was, but he just said that's for later and moved on.

I couldn't help but be curious about him; I wanted to know more about Eli. He was so different and mysterious and contradictive. I needed to talk to him, to find out more. This act could lead to dangerous trouble, I knew. If all this is just an act, and he isn't who he seems, then it can end painfully. It's task enough to remind myself that he is part of the council. And council people can't be trusted.

"So how are you coping?" I heard his voice ask, as I sat on the stone bench. Eli didn't look up, he was busy sharpening and polishing a long silver sword. He paid attention to every detail, wiping every smidge of dirt from the shining blade. I watched, slightly interested.

"I'm okay," I forced, trying to make my voice sound happier. I wished that he hadn't of brought up the subject, even though it was unavoidable. It was really the only thing that could strike conversation. We didn't know each other, and I plan to keep it that way. No matter how much my curiosity and wonder says otherwise. "Great, actually,"

Eli gave a chuckle and a slightly amused smile, still staring at the blade. "You, Clare, are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" I protested. "I'm not in anybody's way, I'm not going to be able to hurt anyone, and I can't be hurt. Death is an escape. It's-," I was going to continue, however I stopped myself. I didn't need to be boring Eli with emotional speak of things he could care less about. I am here to work, to assist in the killing of people, not to poor my petty heart out to a stranger who can do nothing but stab me. Literally.

"It's what?" Eli adverted his green gaze from the sword up to my eyes. Chills ran down my spine as our eyes connected and my toes went numb.

I just shook my head, and looked away. It took all of the strength in my body, but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't let this evil stranger creep his way into my thoughts. The less acquainted we are, the better, for everyone.

**Eli**

Clare seemed distant, and it slightly annoyed me. I couldn't be mad or upset, as she had every reason to be distant, but the woman made me long for her voice. For any information to whom she was. All I got were simple answers that gave no hints to anything. She seems happy about her scheduled death, but I knew it was a fake shield.

She put up a shield. And the shield angered me, surprisingly.

I mentally cursed myself, knowing that she had every right and reason to hide herself from me. From people like me. I kill people as a job. I am part of the reason she is so underweight. I am the one who has to take her life away. I deserved to be held away from her. I deserve to be ignored and blocked.

"Clare,"

She looked up at me with striking blue eyes that made me warm with slight comfort. "Yes?"

"I really am sorry," I began. "That this happened to you. It's not fair,"

"You don't know me or what I've done. How would you know if it's fair or not?" Clare asked, a slight hint of hatred to her voice. I got a deep nauseated feel, knowing that her words were true.

"I never said it wasn't fair to you, although it probably isn't. It's unfair for me," I regretted the words, as it only confirmed her beliefs. I sounded outrageously selfish and rude.

"How is it ever unfair for you?" She snapped, but as she did I saw panic flash across her face. It was obvious she didn't think about what she'd said. It was even more obvious that she believed I would hurt her. I wish there was something, anything I could do to prove to her that's not the case.

"I have to kill people. Innocent people, half the time. I'm not the heartless monster you believe me to be, and I'm sorry if my words or actions have made you think otherwise," I insisted, my tone of voice changing from defending to apologetic.

Clare opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but the creak of the wooden door silenced her. Cyrus and Brutte walked in, dragging along a small, weak man behind them. He looked to be in his forties, with a black beard that showed hints of grey. His eyes were brown, dull and lifeless. He had obviously resisted following the two 6foot plus men into his death chamber. Brutte picked him up and threw him in, laughing wickedly as he stumbled, almost falling, but catching his feet.

Immediately, my hatred for the two guards rose again. "Please not now, you fools. Give me the information and get lost," I hardened my voice, to show them how serious I was, as Cyrus stepped up and grabbed a hold of the mans arms to keep him from doing anything suspicious.

"His name is George Walker. He is convicted for vagrancy. His death is to be today, at any time. No later than twilight." Brutte said, nodding at the man who looked panic stricken and terrified.

I sighed and nodded. "Lead him into the room. I'll be there shortly," I instructed, watching carefully as Cyrus pushed him towards the door.

I walked back to the stone bench, where Clare sat patiently. She tried to keep her composure, but the empathy felt for the man was unmistakably written on her face. "Can you please hand me that?" I gestured to the newly cleaned sword, not at all scared she may turn on me.

"What are you doing to do with it?" Clare's angelic voice returned some of my emotion, but the sadness in her eyes pierced my heart, and it made me even more sickly feeling.

I didn't answer, because we both knew what it was for.

**Clare**

I watched as Eli walked back toward the way that Cyrus had taken the small, shaking man. I felt immediate grief and sympathy for the man. He most likely had family, children. The punishment for a crime he couldn't help but commit was outrageous. It was wrong, on so many levels.

I looked back toward the door, just as it slammed shut. The room he'd went in was forbidden to me, which made me even more curious. I stood up silently, and began to slowly, unsurely walk over to the door. As I approached it, the scared feeling in my stomach continued. I quietly cracked the door, and I peered inside.

The room was small and square. There was a chair in the middle, in which sat the convicted man. He was locked in, escape was impossible.

I saw Eli, the man whom of which was my only company now; slowly walk over to the man and behind him. His face was emotionless; his eyes weren't shining like they were not too long ago. Eli put his hands on each side of his head.

And the next thing I know, a loud, bloodcurdling crack, and the man went limp.

I didn't want to see anything after that, even if I had, however, I couldn't because I felt two large, rough hands grab my arm and jerk me away from the door. "What do you think your doing?" The other guard barked, tugging me away from the door. My body instantly filled with fright as he slammed me hard up against the wall, making me whimper with pain.

Before he could do much else, however, Eli was there, in-between us. He stood directly in front of me, protectively, while giving the guard a hard shove back.

"Watch it," The guard snapped, edging closer. His eyes were now filled with anger.

"No, you watch it. You're on my ground, now Brutte. I highly suggest you and Cyrus be on your way, before two more people are killed today," Eli's voice was calm, yet hard and threatening.

"You've got it wrong. I caught that little whore peeping in on events that she had no reason to be watching!" The man, Brutte, I guess, said, shoving a long, dirty finger in my direction. I hid behind Eli, although that probably didn't do me much good. I had just watched him murder a man who was guilty of nothing but being homeless. He was cruel, I didn't give a damn how nice and caring he is at other times. He murders people for a job.

"She is supposed to be assisting, and assisting means watching in case something goes wrong. She was doing her job, you go and do yours. Now."

Eli didn't have to say another word. Brutte and Cyrus retreated to the door and slammed it closed. Eli kept his position until they were gone. He then turned around quickly to face me. Instead of looking worried or even emotionless, he looked mad, furious even.

"That room is strictly off limits. For your body and eyes. Understood?" Although he tried to keep his voice nice, the unmistakable anger in it causes me to flinch. Fear grew inside me as I stared up at him, nervous and shaky, hoping that I would escape abuse.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just please listen. I'm doing the very best to keep you from being scared. Seeing me like that is too much for you right now, I don't want you to think that I am what I do." His voice lost the anger, however it didn't help.

I was scared, and there was nothing he could do to change that or my opinion of him. I've seen what I've seen and there's no going back now.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten this job. If you do something enough, you turn into it." I whispered, hoping with all my faith that he'd follow what he claimed.

"That's not true. I do it to stay alive, Clare. To try and keep the people I loved alive. I wouldn'thurt anyone anymore than what is necessary. I would _never_ hurt you. _Ever_." Eli's voiced sounded sincere, and his eyes scanned my face. His words made me want to run to him. They made me want to believe him, no matter how much I knew I couldn't.

"I don't know you. How do you expect me to believe you and trust you?" As I said this, I realized how weak I sounded. I felt a lump in my throat, and I tried my best to swallow it, although I knew it was hopeless.

"It's a lot to ask. Especially when I am supposed to be the evil one and you seen what you've seen, I know."

"What is being friends going to do anyway, Eli? The only thing it will do is make it harder for me to leave and for you to kill me," I said, pursing my lips and looking him square in the eye. I didn't care anymore. Let the beatings come.

"I want you to be happy for the next three weeks, and if having someone to talk to and rely on helps, then I can get over my selfishness," Eli said, stepping closer, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"The person who I would end up relying on would kill me," I whispered.

"No he wouldn't. He'd find some way to get you out of this situation. He's going to find some way."

His words were so sincere, his eyes longed for forgiveness and I couldn't help but have that teasing sense of hope deep in my stomach.

The hope that I knew couldn't be reality. Hope in this situation doesn't do any good, it only ends in heartbreak.

"There is no way."

**So, I ended up rereading this 8 times. I don't like it, but I never like any of my writing. **

**Thank-you so much for the reviews! You honestly have no idea how much I enjoy them. They're not pointless, I promise. I read each one and I love each one! They inspire me to write! If I get less than 5 reviews on a chapter, I loose all hope on the story and I quit writing. SO if you want more PLEASE review. Thank you so incredibly much for 12 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER YAYYYY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I promise I have not forgotten about this! I was at the beach for a week with no computer, and the computer I upload to FanFiction with (my other one is too slow to connect) was in Florida with my grandmother! Don't worry, I have two chapters already written and you may get two updates this week due to my absence!**

**Okay, I have a 3 year old and a 5 year old sitting beside and constantly asking me questions while I edit, so please ignore the mistakes. If I didn't have two little kids going, "Hailey, Hailey, Why's the sky blue? What's this? Why? How? What? Is this garbage?", it'd be a lot better. **

**Eli**

I refused to believe her words. There was a way. There had to be a way.

I didn't know Clare; I didn't know her story or even her crime. I didn't know if she was a bad person or not. All I knew is that I couldn't bring myself to harm her. I couldn't do it. Whether she killed someone or had a devil spirit, her blue eyes were a shield. I couldn't look at her and be able to slaughter her. The thought itself was unbearable.

"It's late. Would you like a bath before dinner?" I tried to change the subject, and my thoughts, as the air in the room surrounding us had grown tense. It left a chilly reminder of our differences. Her lack of understanding and trust. My lack of common sense.

Clare looked up at me with slight amazement, all lingering thoughts from our conversation obviously gone. "I'm allowed to leave?" Her voice sounded uncertain, yet hopeful.

"No," I shook my head, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "However, you are more than welcome to use the bathing room." I smiled, enjoying her pureness and her innocence. It brought me back to better thoughts, ones of when I was truly happy.

"Oh," She said quietly, her cheeks growing a deep shade of crimson.

"Come on. There are gowns and towels up there." I gestured to the stairs and flashed a warm smile.

Clare nodded, not saying anything. She just followed silently.

I wanted to reach out to her. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That she would get through this and be back with her family. I wanted to comfort her. But the more I thought about it, the more it sounded like a lie. That's the last thing I wanted to do to her. I didn't want to ruin what little trust she did have for me.

How I wish I could show her there is good in me. That I'm not hateful and evil like the other council members. The only reason I have this job was to be good to the people I loved. To my family.

My breath caught in my throat, and I stopped for a moment, blinking back tears that dared to fall.

My family.

The reason I am the monster I am.

"Eli," I heard a very caring, and slightly worried voice say. It made the tears subside and the breathing return to normal. I still couldn't find the words to say, so I stayed where I was for a moment. All was slowly fading back to regular, until…

Until… she touched me.

Clare reached out a hand and touched my arm gently, her hand shaking. The moment she touched me, my heart stopped and my breathing got shaky again. Her soft skin brushing against mine sent a warm, relaxing feeling throughout my whole body. A feeling that I haven't felt in years, and feeling I know all-too-well.

Looking back at her, I saw her blue eyes nervous, and concerned. Her cheeks formed a smile when a looked back at her and it made me smile.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," I excused and continued to lead her.

**Clare**

I couldn't help but worry. Eli's usual atmosphere went from being light and pleasant, to something unexplainable. A darkness I'm all too familiar with swept in and overtook the light that he gave off. And it scared me.

I didn't really think until just now that he had emotions. Well, I knew he had them. I just didn't think of him as a normal person. Because he's not a normal person. He's a member of the council. And no matter how much I want to believe he's different, I just can't. He's part of the group who makes everyone else live in poverty. He's part of the group who kills innocent people, children and women! He is not to be trusted.

But as much as my head and everything I've learned cautions me and pushes me away from him, all I want to do is be near him, and I hated myself for it. I could never fully trust this man, as much as I wanted to

My mind was flooded with thoughts that overwhelmed me, so I relaxed and let warm, cleansing water wash over me I thought of him. Of how to deal with him and my moronic emotions.

Of course, he isn't the only thing I thought of. I was evaded by images of my mother, screaming and reaching for me through the doors. It sent chill bumps down my arms, and I had to swallow the growing lump in my throat. I couldn't help but hate myself for leaving her. My poor mother, whose light and hope filled everyone who knew her. She must be going through hell at this point.

I tried to push all thoughts away, as I got out toweled off. I knew it would be time for Eli's dinner, and it was my job as the assistant to help clean after.

I quickly grabbed the gown that he'd laid on a bench for me. It was cotton, soft and warm. The color was grand, a bright, happy lavender. It fit perfectly, and I couldn't help but wonder why he had a full stock of women's clothes, and whatnot.

Instead of snooping around and trying to find out, I headed back down the stone stairs, my wet curls dripping on my shoulders.

"Clare," I looked up quickly, to see Eli seated at one of the tables, an old, frail looking woman sitting across from him. Her white hair was thin, and tanned skin wrinkled around bones that would shatter like glass. My mind raced about who she could be, however thoughts were quickly interrupted by her voice. "This is Mrs. Smithe. She'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

I smiled politely and nodded her way, walking over to the table. "Hello."

"Well, aren't you a lovely young woman," Mrs. Smithe's voice was slightly hoarse and it was naturally quiet. "It is such a shame the council punishes like they do. She would make an excellent wife. Tell me, dear, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen," I answered with a small smile, tucking hair behind my ear and folding my hands together. I was slightly shocked by her comment, but pushed it aside anyway.

"And you've not married?" Mrs. Smithe's shock was undeniable. Her crystal blue eyes widened and confusion was plastered onto her wrinkled, aged face.

"No ma'am. I've been busied caring for my father. He's awfully sick," I excused, trying to come up with the best explanation for being single.

It wasn't a full lie. My father was very sick, and I did assist my mother in his care. I would help prepare the meals we did have. I could change his sheets, and do little things I could to help. However, the main reason is that no man was interested in me. I wasn't a beauty like my sister. I didn't come from a prestigious household. I was very plain and very boring. By age 15 I'd accepted the fact I would be alone for the rest of my life. And to be honest, it wasn't such a bad thing. Having children does bad wonders to your body, and in most of the village marriages, there is no love.

"She's a very caring and devoted woman," Eli's voice alerted me, and my eyes darted for his. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with our conversation by his tone of voice, however he had a small smile on his face, and he shined it at me. Teasing me with perfect lips it'd be a sin to have.

Before Mrs. Smithe could reply, two servants came in with four large plates of food, enough to feed the entire village. It was placed on the table and I stared down at the silver platters in envy. I'd never seen that much bread and meat and vegetables at one time. The smells coming from it made my mouth water. As the plates were sat down, the servants exited quietly.

"Clare, you can sit. I'm not going to make you stand and eat," Eli said, slight amusement to his voice, as he took a large slice of bread.

I froze, the thought of actually getting some of the delicious-smelling feast made me smile uncontrollably, and I looked at him in shock. "You mean I can have some?"

Eli laughed, and then looked up at me, ignorance and lack of understanding clear on face. Until he realized I was serious. His smile faded into a sympathetic look.

"Of course you can, Clare. Do you really think so low of me that I wouldn't feed you? I'm not rude like that. For the next three weeks what is mine is yours. No questions asked." His voice was serious, demanding almost.

I just nodded and slowly sat down, tucking the bottom of my gown around my legs. "Thank-you,"

"No need," He said, smiling, and handed me a large loaf of warm, soft bread. I brought it to my lips slowly, and took a small bite. It was the best thing I'd ever eaten. It warmed my mouth, and pleased my tongue with a wonderful sweet taste. The comfort of it restored a lump in my throat, and I felt tears line my eyes at the joy of it. I ate the bread quickly, the rumbling in my stomach subsiding, and I felt myself reaching for another one.

Only, I quickly stopped myself and drew my hand back, a look of embarrassment evading my face.

"Clare, take it."

That was all I needed.

**Eli**

She made me sad. Honest to God, really truly sad. She involuntarily made me hate myself for what I do. For what I'm a part of! I am the reason she's so ecstatic and thankful for a piece of bread. A piece of bread. It was something I had every night, and the fact that she almost cried tears of joy over it left a sickening feeling in my stomach. I did this to people.

And then I thought of the reason I started doing this to people.

I didn't want my daughter to be so excited to eat that she cried.

I didn't want that life for my family. I was raised in a normal village house, yet my father held a pretty powerful position in the village. We were never so bad off that we were honest to God hungry. Yes, a meal would be skipped once or twice a month, but we were well fed. We were well off all together.

My thoughts were interrupted by the squeaky wooden door flying open.

"Elijah, you are needed by the judge." Cyrus said dully, hatred for me obvious in his eyes. I sighed and nodded, standing up as he disappeared.

"Excuse me, I'll return quickly."

**Clare**

I watched in sadness as Eli slipped out the door, away from me.

My stomach was full, for the first time I could remember. I honestly couldn't eat a bite more if I'd have tried. It was such a pleasing feeling, one I longed for.

"He's a good kid, Clare," Mrs. Smithe's old voice filled the air, and I looked to her. "I hated the council until I met him. He's different. Kinder. Be glad that you get to spend what little life you have left with him."

The words shocked me, yet left a knowing, glad feeling deep in my stomach. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, he really was different. But who was to be trusted? How do I know that this woman isn't someone with bad memory, or who lies or who is actually a part of the council. There isn't any way to know.

I pushed my feelings and doubts to the side. "I will be, thank-you," I gave her a true smile and nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Smithe's eyes filled with a sad look. "'Tis such a shame. You would be a perfect wife. The escape and love he needs."

Realization took a moment to settle, that she meant a wife to him. To Eli. Before, I thought she was just being polite, and it is unusual for girls of my age to not be married. I thought she meant a good wife to anyone. But she was talking about Eli.

I heard her laugh, then quickly changed my look of pure shock.

"My, my, Clare. The plain thought of him as a husband to you really does shock for you both, huh?" She said with clear joy in her voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle and nod. "Indeed, it does."

My attention was once again directed towards the door, where Eli came back through. I wasn't surprised by how quick his return was, and figured it was a routine check-in.

"Mrs. Smithe, I hate to be rude, but it is very late at the boss says that it is past guest time. I would be happy to assist you home," Eli said, offering her his hand. She took it, standing up.

"No, Elijah. I'll be just fine." She gave yet another ancient smile and hugged him. "Thank-you for all that you do for me. For all that you've done for us."

"No problem at all Mrs. Smithe. Anytime you need something, you know where to find me," Eli said, opening the door for her.

Mrs. Smithe slowly walked out, and my attention was focused on Eli again. As soon as he closed the door, my thoughts became words.

"Who is she?"

"A widow. Her husband was the first person I… I executed." He explained slowly, regret and remorse in his voice.

I shot him a look of confusion. It made no sense that she would be thanking him for murdering her husband. But instead of explaining, he just shook his head.

"Let's go to bed, Clare." Eli said plainly, walking over to me and forcing a smile that I'd normally feel comfort in.

But, no. This time a mix of fear and panic rushed into me. I wasn't afraid of Eli anymore, but I definitely did not trust him and I especially didn't feel comfortable having sex with him. As I was beginning to let my guard down somewhat, his statement made me loose respect and the little trust he'd mustered.

"E-Eli, I- I. Okay." Resisting would get me no-where, so I agreed. My voice got weak as I did, and tears threatened to appear, however I nodded.

Eli stopped and looked back at me, unsure and confused. "Clare, what's wrong?" He asked. "Do you miss home?"

His question took me aback. Of course I missed home, but the real reason I was upset was him. It was the fact I was going to have my body violated by another man who I was starting to become comfortable around.

"I do, but let's not focus on that. I apologize for my behavior. It's not appropriate before we go to bed." I did my best to apologize quickly, fighting to keep tears away.

"Clare, I mean go to sleep. Not… I wouldn't ask you to…" His words caught in his throat, as he realized what I thought he meant. He just shook his head in slight disbelief.

Embarrassment clouded my face as I quickly covered my mouth. "I am so sorry. I just thought that you were asking me to…" As I said it, my strangled voice eventually faded into laughter.

Sweet, pure, laughter.

Something I rarely experienced.

Soon, Eli was laughing with me, shaking his head, his eyes shining with delight. "Oh my goodness, Clare. How big of a pig do you think I am?"

"How much of a whore do you think I am?" I said, laughter following.

As our laughter faded into quiet happiness, Eli's eyes met mine.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, my lips slightly parted and my face glowing. I couldn't help but smile as I followed him to what I figured was his room. There were two beds, complete with blankets and feather pillows.

"You'll be sleeping in this one," He said, walking me to the bed in the corner, his happy mood suddenly fading. The light, the glow that he gives off hiding behind an evil and dreary mood. He suddenly wasn't so welcoming, and it again scared me. Because he was shutting everything but those thoughts that made him sad out.

Just like he did on the staircase.

**Eli**

I helped Clare into her bed, and even wrapped the blankets around her. I tried my best to avoid touching her, for when I did it only made me grow even more attached. So, I lay down on my usual place, and blew the candle out, letting a calming darkness fall over the room.

"_Daddy! Daddy help!" _

"_Bella! Where are you?!" I screamed out into the crowd, pushing past people until I stood face-to-face with my daughter. _

"_Save her, Daddy. Save her." Bella didn't breathe. She didn't blink. She just pointed to a woman. A skinny woman with blue eyes whom I hadn't seen before. Yet, somehow I knew her name. _

"_Clare?" _

"_Save. Her. Daddy." As I turned back towards Bella, she dissolved into the wind. I looked back at Clare, so weak, as the flames engulfed us, and I couldn't reach her._

**I want to thank everyone so much for almost 30 reviews on two chapters! It's amazing! Be sure to continue to review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for only being able to update once a week. I had a horse show Saturday so I had zero time to work on anything FanFic related. Good news is I got second in barrels and first in poles! Not that any of you actually care. xD I'm going to quit rambling and continue now...**

**Clare**

Waking up here, it scared me. Reality was harshly knocked into my mind and it sent chill bumps down arms. This wasn't my bed. It wasn't my home. It was my cemetery.

Doing my best to push the thoughts from my head, I sat up and looked towards where one of the most dangerous aspects of this experience should be.

But he wasn't there. His bed was empty, made up. My eyes scanned the room, in search of the strong, muscled figured I'd grown somewhat accustomed to. He was nowhere to be seen, however, and it scared me slightly.

Getting up, I folded the blanket neatly as he'd done, and walked slowly to the door. Sliding it open, I peered into the chamber to see Eli sitting on the bench. His face shown little emotion, yet he peered up at something, as if it were his last hope.

The darkness, the evil had infected him once again. His body language showed it. The dullness to his eyes said clearly what he was feeling. Eli had his troubles, and they were haunting him. Stealing the happiness he seemed to easily muster. Normally, his green eyes would be glowing happy and bright, but now they looked full of sadness, remorse, depression. The most doomed parts were emanating off of him, and so badly I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to tell him the same words that he had said to me, though I knew I couldn't.

"Clare," His voice was barely audible, as his head turned to look at me. Our eyes connected, and I could have sworn a gust of freezing wind blew into my body.

I didn't know how to reply, so I pursed my lips and offered a slight nod, keeping my hands close by my side.

"Did you sleep well?" Eli asked, standing up. The intenseness faded somewhat, his sadness was still quite obvious, however.

"Very well, thank-you." I said softly, folding my hands together in an attempt to seem calm and collected. "How about you?"

"Fine, thank you." He said and smiled. I nodded, a feeling relief at how he seemed to relax.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something if you are no problem," Eli said quickly, offering a small smile and leaning against the door frame.

"No, I'm good." I said honestly, coming down the stairs close to where he stood. "Still full from dinner last night."

Eli chuckled and looked down at me. "I'm sure you are."

I smiled at him genuinely, forgetting everything for a moment because he smiled back. Showing beautiful white teeth and glowing eyes which had regained some life to them. Our smiles faded, however, and reality set in.

"What did you do?" Eli asked out of the blue, looking down at the ground. "To be sentenced?"

I shrugged. "Just stuff," I answered nonchalantly. I couldn't tell him. He wasn't to be trusted, and to tell him something as big as this would just make it worse and harder for both of us. It was best if he didn't know. It was best for both of us.

"You don't want to tell me?" He asked, his voice didn't sound mad, but hurt and slightly confused.

"No, not really. I apologize but it is a personal matter." I insisted, looking up at him shyly, my eyes begging his not to push.

"It was for adultery. Did you make love to someone?"

No. **No. **_**NO. **__**NO!**_ I didn't "make love" to anyone. The use of those words in this situation was plain sickening and wrong. I couldn't tell him that though. I couldn't give any more hints.

So I just gave in.

"I suppose I did."

"Oh..." His voice dropped a bit as he straightened and walked over to where the fire pit sat. I watched as he knelt, a mix of emotion rushing in me. He lit a small fire and I hurried over to it. It was cold in the stone building, and September chills had already began. I sat on the bench in front of it, enjoying the heat that emanated off of the glowing red fire.

"Cold?" He asked, smirking up at me.

I smiled shyly and nodded. "Just a little bit." I confessed, as he stood up and walked upstairs. I wondered where he went, and then saw him return with a thick, wool quilt. He smiled, draping it over my shoulders gently. "Better?"

"Yes, thank-you." I said and smiled, the quit blocking out all chill, the fire warming the parts that were uncovered by the blanket.

"Anytime." Eli said, sitting back against the wall, looking at me. "I'm serious. Anything you need."

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine. This is nicer than anywhere I-" I quickly stopped myself, knowing well that I'd said too much. I'd trusted too much.

Then again, when have I not? I've let myself grow overly comfortable around Eli, and I hated myself for it. I don't care what he says, what anyone says. It's dangerous and idiotic. He had this career, so he could kill people. He didn't take it because he had to or any reason but the fact he wanted it.

"Anywhere...?" Eli sat up, looking at me, expecting me to finish my sentence. Only I wasn't.

"Nothing, never mind." I excused quickly. "This is a really nice quilt. How'd you get it?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Eli froze, and I felt that sadness return to his body and thoughts. "M-my wife made it." He said stiffly, sitting back.

"Oh, I didn't know you were married," I said, shocked. I wondered why he was so sad and dark to speak of his wife, whom he was supposed to love. It didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense.

Then I thought of what Mrs. Smithe said. Why would she say I'd make a good wife for him, when he was already married? Were they divorced? Having problems?

"Yeah. It's not something I mention a lot," He breathed and looked away.

"Why?"

"It's complicated." He said quickly, making it clear the topic was not one he wanted to discuss. I backed off, trying to be as respectful as possible, and regretting even bringing it up.

I couldn't let it go, though.

"Is there anything wrong? You can tell me. I worry about you."

"Don't worry about me, Clare."

The way he said it settled a sickening feeling deep in my stomach. It was like he knew. He knew I didn't trust him, yet that I needed to help him at the same time. His request, so simple, but his tone made it so complex.

"I can't not worry."

**Eli**

"You need not worry about me," I repeated coldly, my words all too true. "I'm not the one who's gonna die."

I regretted the words the moment I said them, because I saw her expression grow dim and scared quickly. Her eyes widened in shock, and her hands dropped weakly to her sides. She didn't say anything, she just stood there. A look of shock and disappointment clear on her face.

"I'm sorry," I quickly tried to cover my slip, although I knew nothing I said now could take away the hurt I had caused her. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't matter."

Her voice was barely audible, and it took a moment for me to comprehend her words.

"It does. I shouldn't have even said anything about... about that. It was so uncalled for," I said, walking over to the bottom of the steps and peering up at her. Every word I said, everything I did either made her hate me more or trust me less. It just reminded me of how I could never truly be there for her. I couldn't comfort her, and I knew that. It was such a hard a cruel reality

"I don't care. It's not going to just go away, and it's not exactly some big secret." Clare said, looking away from me. She tried so desperately to hide her eyes, which had tears pooling in the corners.

"Clare," I whispered. She looked at me for a brief moment, and then looked down, as if she were scared.

But she wasn't faking it. She was brutally, honestly scared of me. She had no trust and she had no reason to trust me. I had to kill her. Neither of us had a choice. I wish we did. I'd give everything to have a choice. Because I couldn't kill her. I just couldn't.

"I'm not going to." I said aloud to her, walking up the stairs closer to her.

"Going to what?" She looked up curiously, the tears subsiding for a moment.

"Hurt you. I promise. They're going to have to kill me to get to you and even then I'm going to try my hardest to keep you safe and unharmed." I whispered softly, stepping up one step under her so I looked her directly in the eye.

"Why would you do that for me?" She asked emotionlessly, staring at me with confused, yet beautiful eyes.

I laughed, not out of amusement, but out of mania and unknowingness. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know why I would do that for you, but I would and it's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done but I don't care."

"You don't know me." She said.

"No. I don't. And whose fault is that?" My words were harsh, yet they needed to be said. I've tried. I've tried to get to know her and she doesn't let me.

Clare froze, her eyes staring into mine.

"Elijah," I heard the door creek open and Cyrus' voice interrupt us.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around and walking slowly over towards the door.

"Public assassination now. You're needed for supervision." He said, too loudly, and I prayed that Clare didn't hear. As Cyrus led us out, I stole a look back and I knew. She had heard.

I stopped and turned to face where she stood. "Stay."

And I left.

**So sorry for the short chapter! Next weeks will be longer, I promise! **

**Also, thanks for all the absolutely wonderful reviews! All of them are appreciated! Be sure to keep it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, super sorry about how bad and sloppy this is. I didn't have time to proofread, but I spell-checked. Please ignore any and all mistakes.**

**Clare**

I watched him leave, sadness entering my body. I hated it when he wasn't there. I was alone, and as little trust as I did have for him, I felt safer in his presence. Like nothing could harm me, and it was so damn stupid. The man who was supposed to kill me was the man whom I felt safe with. But now that he was gone, everything was quiet and cold. The fire grew dim, and I could hear the strong wind gusts blowing outside, the autumn chills setting in. It only added to the paranoia I've always had.

Slowly, I walked over to the stone bench and sat down carefully, a new kind of coldness settling into me. An emotional one. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. How he said it. He was so assertive, and for the absolute first time I actually felt forced to do something from him. Eli was laid-back, his personality was warm, and even though I've seen him grow dark before, he's never been harsh to me.

I knew the reasons he didn't want me accompanying him. He didn't want me to see him like that, he's said it himself. I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the reason he didn't want me coming. Like he was tired of me, or just plain annoyed. Either way, he had a right to be. He's been so patient, so caring and I've been plain rude, pushing him away. Eli, he's turned into my everything and I don't even know or trust him. I try to hold to his presence, yet keep myself hidden at the same time.

It's quite sickening, actually. How attached and reliant I've become to him, to his every word and every movement. I needed to know that he was there with me. My life rested in his hands, and yet I've grown unhealthily too attached his presence. I hated myself more every minute for it.

**Eli**

I walked out onto the dock, next to Cyrus and Brutus, where a tall man, dressed in golden beads and chains, his hair tangled, messy and long. Grey hairs were mixed with a brown beard, and his skin was tanned very dark, like treated leather. There was no denying it: This man was a pirate, and was to be killed by hanging, the normal punishment for someone of the crime.

There were many people gathered around, cheering and looking and observing. They were the common townspeople. Most of them skinny, most wore old clothing and had a thick layer of dirt on their skin. Each one peered up at the handcuffed and chained man, their faces showing curiosity. However, some of the people were just plain unruly. From their loud cheers, to the drunkenness that emanated off their movements and speech, it was always sick when someone celebrated the death of another person.

"Elijah," Cyrus' deep, rusty and always annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him, showing my obvious lack of amusement and interest.

"What?!" I snapped, sighing.

"Ya know that whore that's condemned to you? The one you fancy?" Cyrus teased, poking my arm with a long, ugly finger and laughing a bit too loudly, drawing unwanted attention to us.

"Just get on with it," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and wishing I was being hanged instead, just to escape Cyrus. I couldn't stand him, and talking to him made my blood boil.

"Her momma's over there! She's standing with a man; I assume her husband, and other daughter." Cyrus said, jabbing a finger towards the crowd.

His words alerted curiosity in me, and I quickly looked in the direction he pointed. "Where?" I asked again, searching for them eagerly, wishing to see the family of the person I care for.

"Standing back, away from the crowd. Under the bakery sign!"

My eyes followed his directions, and unmistakably I saw three people. Who all resembled the girl I lived for now.

Her father had dark, tanned wrinkled skin. He had crystal blue eyes like Clare, but they had a faraway, weak look to them. His hair was cut short compared to most of the townsmen, and the beard well-groomed. He was tall, with long legs and arms. However, his malnourishment was obvious, even more so than his wife's and daughters. The man had a look to him that almost seemed like his soul had passed on. It was then I remembered Clare mentioning that her father was sick.

The girl, her sister was young and beautiful. She had her father's height, and she stood straight, in the same posture as someone proud. Her hair was long and wavy; it fell loosely down her back, a strange color of brown and caramel. Her lips were a fair pink, soft and pulled tightly in a slight smile. There was no sign of aging, and the girls pure brown eyes glowed with a youthful gaze.

Clare and her mother were indescribably similar. They shared hair and skin types. Her mother's eyes were brown, however. It was the more common color for people with reddish brown hair. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun, but the strands that were loose were curly, obviously something she'd passed on to Clare. They both had fair skin that would burn easily. However, none of them even came close to comparing to Clare. Clare was soft, and the traits of all three people shown, and came together well to form a beautiful innocence that Clare had so easily mustered.

All three looked around, as if they were in search of something.

That something was Clare.

Taking a leap of faith, I moved from my position quickly, knowing I had a good fifteen or twenty minutes until the judge even presented himself to welcome everyone.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Cyrus bark behind me, as I stepped down off the wooden stage.

"To speak to them." I explained, and smiled to myself as I heard him muttering insults and names at my back. I ignored his fits, and made my way towards the wooden sign that read, "Bakery". I pushed past people, using my sword (mandatory to be on all council members during public events), as a way to threaten the people aside. How quickly they responded to me, even though my sword was still neatly put away in the silver hold.

I came face to face with her family, and I hesitated. I honestly didn't know what to say. How to say it. _Hi, I'm Eli. I'm going to kill your daughter. _I rolled my eyes at the thought, but pushed emotions aside, walking over to them, forcing a smile.

The man turned to me first, his eyes showing panic for a brief moment. He looked painfully sick and weak. I hated to see anyone like that, but especially when they were the father of the girl whom is in my care for as long as possible. He stood a little straighter as I approached.

"Excuse me," I said and nodded, as her mother and sister looked at me. "You wouldn't happen to know Clare Edwards, would you?"

"That is our daughter, why do you ask?" Her father said, his voice weak and old with age and lack of health.

"She is under my care for the following weeks; I believed it would be proper to inform you that she is very well, unharmed and safe with me. I am going to do everything in my power to keep her that way, and if at all possible, return her to your family." I said, forcing a smile and trying to muster as much hope as possible. I knew it was wrong to give them any hope, but my words were true. I felt it my duty to let them know she was safe. That she'll always be safe when she's with me.

"She's getting food?" Her mother asked, sounded out of breath, tears forming in her eyes. It was a liable question, something all mothers worry about first.

"More than she knows what to do with, she has her own bed, blankets and pillows, a bath for her convince and anything she needs, she will be given. I promise you that much." I assured.

"Thank-you." Her mother mustered and gave me a small, frail smile.

"It's no problem at all, Mrs. Edwards. You have a very special daughter," I turned to go back to my place, hearing the judge step out onto the wooden platform, and as I walked and turned to face the crowd I noticed something slightly nerve-racking.

Cyrus was gone.

**Clare**

I had apparently drifted to sleep, which was slightly odd considering it was only around noon. I was awoken abruptly, however, by the sound of the wooden entrance door squeaking open. I smiled to myself and sat up quickly, overjoyed by Eli's return.

Only, when the door closed Eli wasn't there. The main guard, Cyrus was. Fear shot through my veins and my heart started pounding. This was the man who'd pushed me down yesterday, and who'd taken me from everything I knew. He seemed nothing but cruel, and I remembered his threats to me all too well.

"Sorry, princess. Not who you were expecting, huh?" Cyrus barked, laughing and stepping closer to me, his head was cocked slightly to the side, his eyes studying me. I slowly rose to a stand, knowing it was rude and improper to sit in the presence of a council member without being invited to.

"N-no, I suppose not." I said quietly, my voice obviously shaky and rattling.

"Don't stutter. It's unladylike." Cyrus rudely reminded, coming so close I could touch his large, strong, well-fed body. His hot breath hit my face, send chills coursing down my spine.

"I apologize. Where is Eli?" I asked, scanning the room and the door for the one thing I'd longed for the most at this moment. The one person who could stand up for me. My hope faded, though, as I saw he wasn't there.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know? He's doing as he said, helping people kill people. That's what he does best, after all." Cyrus laugh was evil, hard and cold. I couldn't answer, fear had paralyzed my body.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Cyrus asked, putting a hand under my chin, and tilting my head so he looked me directly in the eyes. His brown eyes were dull and mean, throwing bad vibes off. I stared up at him, as he towered above small frame, making my fingertips go numb. I didn't know what to do.

So, I didn't answer again, I couldn't answer. I had no words, no thoughts. I was panic stricken, and I had no options.

I froze as Cyrus leaned down, pressing hard, chapped lips to mine forcefully, grabbing my waist and holding me in place, despise my protests and struggles to get out of his grip. The kiss wasn't good, not that any I'd ever had honestly were. It was hard, and he squeezed my waist to the point of it being right painful. I didn't kiss back; instead I stood there, impatiently waiting for the moment when he'd separate himself from me. But the longer he kissed me, that angrier I grew.

He pulled away, and as soon as he did, instinct and anger kicked in. I drew my arm back quickly; my hand collided with his cheek, hard. I heard a cracking noise, and winced, a sharp pain searing through my hand down deep into my wrist. I swallowed the tears though, defending myself for yet another attack. I immediately began to regret my action however, as curses flowed from Cyrus' mouth and I felt my body being helplessly tossed onto the hard, cold stone floor.

"You whore!" Cyrus barked down at me, as his fist pounded onto my cheek, leaving a painful sting. I gasped, feeling the bruise immediately begin to form.

Cyrus's body climbed on top of mine, pinning me down, and an evil smirk plain on his face. I felt tears pool into my eyes and spill over, from pain and fear and confusion. The rush of striking Cyrus turned into a bad aftershock, and I tried desperately to fight his body. It was no use, and I knew that. He was much heavier and stronger than I. There was no way I could fight back and win. I was hopeless. There was no choice but to surrender to whatever his sadistic mind thought of.

I watched as his coat, sword and vest was stripped off of him quickly, and tossed to the side, Cyrus smirking the whole time. He kissed me again, harder and rougher this time, as his hand slipped up my leg into my dress.

And I let him. I let him begin to defile my body. Touching me in places, grabbing my breasts, as he fought to get his many layers of clothing off. Cyrus would pause in between unbuttoning, to kiss me, or to whisper rude things into my ear. His touches made me sick, and I wanted nothing more than to be freed from his hand. I sobbed under his body, tears steadily flowing down my face. Every time he touched me, it hurt. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight, I couldn't scream. I could only surrender to his sick ways. I felt him began to roll his hips into mine, sliding over my clothed body. Only his last layer of clothes, and the dress I'd put on this morning standing in the way.

I cursed him. I cursed his name. Not only was he going to rape me, but he was going to make it last as long as possible. He was going to torture me as much as he could. He was so much worse than the other man. Because he knew what he was doing. He wanted to cause me this much emotional and physical pain. He was very much sober and very much aware of his actions. Cyrus kept rolling into me, however, making me sob even louder. I was thankful for my gown, as it was one of the only things keeping him to himself, stopping him from completely taking me.

And then it stopped. I felt him freeze on top of me, his movements suddenly stopping. I dared open my eyes, slightly scared of what I might see, yet relieved that his movements had subsided for even a moment.

I saw a terrified looking Cyrus, with a sharp silver blade pressed firmly under his neck. With one simple movement, he'd be dead. I followed the hand firmly gripping the metal sword up to an all too familiar face, whom of which I was overjoyed and happy to see.

"Make one move, and I will kill you without a second thought." Eli hissed, grabbing the back of Cyrus' shirt and lifting him enough to allow me to quickly get out from underneath him. I took the opportunity, sliding away from him up against the wall, still shocked and traumatized. He dropped Cyrus' body onto the hard stone harshly, repressing the sword to his back.

"You have five seconds to get the hell out of here. Never go near her again or I'll murder you personally myself and make it as slow and painful as I possibly can." Eli threatened, backing off of him, but sill clinging threateningly to the deadly piece of metal in his hand.

Cyrus took the opportunity. He grabbed his clothes with one hand, and literally ran out the door, slamming it closed. Eli kept his defensive position until the door was sure to be shut. When he realized it was, he ran over to the wall, where I sat, sobbing and shaking. I buried my face in my hands, trying to shake the memory.

"Clare, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Please talk to me." Eli's face went from mad, angry, deadly, to worried and scared. I slowly looked up at him, knowing how weak I looked. He took my hand, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear to get a better look at me.

I let out a sob, shaking my head. "I just want to lie down! I want to go to bed." I said, trying my best to speak through the tears and the lump that grew in my throat

I felt my body be boosted up, as he carried me to my bed, laying me down on the sheets, and then lying beside me. I cuddled up into his chest, sobbing into his shirt. His strong arms, wrapped around me, stroking my back gently. My tears wet his shirt, my sobs muffled by his chest. I clung to him, daring anyone to try and separate us,

"Shh. It's okay Clare. You're safe now, you're with me. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

And I knew it was true. As much as I had tried to deny it before, there wasn't any way I could now. I was safe with him. There wasn't any question about it.

**Okay, again, I'd like to apologize for the awfulness of this. I'm only uploading it because I'm one day overdue. Sorry! I have a ton on my plate! I'm going to finish this though, I promise! **

**I have absolutely loved your reviews! I have never, ever got this many reviews on a FanFiction, much less the first four chapters! Your reviews inspire me to write more and I love, love, love hearing your predictions and opinions! So be sure to leave a review telling me what you think of the situations! **

**Love you all! **

**xoxo-Hails**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness! I am just so excited for October 12! 5 weeks is too long to wait! Hurry up Degrassi! My Eclare predictions?**

**Well, not much to predict off of. But that scene I believe was read completely wrong. I don't think they had sex, I figure he had ended up staying the night there, and took his shirt off so he could sleep better, or something like that. It shows nothing but a shirtless Eli, and I believe that if they were finally gonna do the deed, it'd be much more emphasized. **

**I apologize for late updates. I'm trying to update every Wednesday, but I just have so much going on right now it's hard to do it on a certain day. My mom has gotten really, really sick and she has to get a stint put in her kidneys, my horse has began bucking, I got a contemporary pointe solo (Eclare inspired ;) for dance and my trio. **

**Anyway, I'm sure you'd love for me to stop rambling so you can get on with the story…**

**Clare**

I opened my eyes slightly, feeling Eli's strong arms embracing me. I slowly released the strong grip I'd had on his shirt and looked up at him.

His green eyes met with mine, as a small smile spread on his flawless face. I returned it slowly, until the memories of how I'd gotten into his arms rushed back.

I pulled away quickly, sitting up and taking in a deep breath of air. My thoughts, or nightmares rather, interrupted by a deep voice.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked, loosening his arms from around me. He rolled over onto his back, and looked up at me, almost admiringly.

"Not too well," I answered honestly. My head pounded and my stomach was nauseous. I felt as if I'd dranken a lot of wine, even though I knew it was from the events and crying of yesterday.

"Is there anything I can do?" His voice was caring and warm, something I'd grown quite accustomed too. I didn't mind it, or him. Having his company was one of the only things I loved about this place.

"No, thank-you though." I forced a smile and sat up, stretching. "I think I'm going to go bathe."

"Okay. I'll have a servant bring us breakfast while you do that." Eli said, getting up and pulling his jacket on.

"Just for you, I'm not hungry." I answered honestly. I wasn't hungry at all, due to the nausea I felt deep in my stomach.

"You need to eat. At least try. I don't need a sick woman now, do I?" Eli winked when he said it, but I just sighed and nodded.

"I suppose not," I said quietly, standing up and gathering a gown and towel. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time." Eli smiled, and turned away from me, walking back downstairs.

I went up to the bathing room, closing and locking the door and laying my things out. I slowly peeled the purple dress off of me, and tossed it aside. I looked over to the wall, where a silver plate shown my reflection. I took a deep breath, seeing my protruding ribs, my hips easily made out. It wasn't as obvious clothed, and I was glad. My skin was pale, light, and it clung to my bones. I wasn't dangerously malnourished, but enough to make me stand out in a crowd of councils.

I sighed and turned away, stepping into the marble tub and pulling the chain, allowing warm water from the roof to shower down on me. It washed the dirt and my thoughts away.

All thoughts but one. The feeling of sex. The pain and torment that comes from a mans touch, and it made me sick to my stomach. I began scrubbing my body viciously, trying to cleanse myself from the dirtiness that infested deeper than skin. I tried to wash away the memories, the thought, and the act even. I hated it. I hated everything about sex and I'll never stop hating it. It was gross, wrong and nasty. Why people even liked or wanted to do it blew my mind.

I kept scrubbing, my arms, my legs, my neck. But it done nothing. It didn't rid me of the memory. So I scrubbed harder and harder. Trying to get rid of it. I scrubbed and I kept scrubbing the skin off, scrubbing deeper and deeper, until I couldn't bear the pain of it. I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm. It was pouring blood, and the blood mixed with the water, forming a red liquid that pooled in the bottom of the tub, and I watched as it was sucked down the drain, never to be seen by me again. And you know the crazy thing? I still feel dirty and gross.

I pulled the chain back in place, stopping the water which had grown freezing. I stepped out, grabbing the towel and drying myself off. I wrapped it around my arm, which was still bleeding, as I held back tears. It began to hurt worse now that I was out of the water. I lifted the towel ever so slightly, and looked, hoping it had stopped bleeding. It took another towel and an immense amount of pressure for the red waterfall to subside.

I ignored the pain and pulled the gown I'd grabbed, tying it neatly in the back. I pulled a comb through my wet hair, and took a deep breath, doing my best to ignore the pain in my lower arm. I walked down to the chamber, where Eli, a servant and food awaited me.

The smell made me nauseous, but I moved to Eli quickly, where he sat, waiting patiently.

"Are you hungry now?" He asked, and smiled up at me, crossing his arms.

I shrugged, not looking him in the eye, and sat across from him in one of the chairs. "I guess."

I looked up at Eli, as he took a sip of his drink, something red in a small cup.

"What would you like to drink, Miss?" The servant asked me. I looked up at him slightly, wondering if I was really getting served, or if he was making some kind of sick joke. He looked completely serious, as he fetched a cup from his cart and reached towards the drinks.

"Oh, just water." I said quickly, knowing that I sounded like a complete amateur. I watched as he filled it, and nodded a thank-you, as I reached for one of the muffins on a tin plate.

I wasn't hungry, I was actually the opposite, but if I didn't eat something, Eli would frown upon it. Not to mention, I'm not used to having food at a word. Even though it's for a limited time, I should enjoy the privilege.

I took a bite into the warm piece of bread, as flavor of berries and sweetness flooded into my mouth. It tasted excellent, as I ate it very quickly. The nausea subsided to make room for the taste. When I reached for another one, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

I looked up at Eli, shocked and confused.

His expression matched mine, as he said, "What happened?"

I looked at my arm, and shook my head, forgetting all about it for a moment. It still hurt, believe me, but the pain was overtaken by the comfort of warm muffins.

"Oh, it's nothing, I fell." I said quickly, pulling my arm out of his grasp, knowing very well I couldn't tell him the truth.

"On what?" He asked, and I could tell there was disbelief and doubt in his voice.

"The floor, what else?!" I froze, not realizing my tone until after my words had been said, I looked at him, fear and panic coursing through me, as I prepared for words or actions that would kill me.

Instead, I didn't receive a punishment. No, I received something much worse. A hurtful look from Eli.

**Eli**

"I was just trying to help, Clare." I mumbled, standing up and feeling like my whole day had gotten that much considerably worse.

"I'm going to get the nurse," I said and turned, walking towards the door quite quickly.

"Eli," Her voice had turned from harsh to innocent, she sounded almost scared. "Please don't leave me here alone…"

"Come." I said, opening the door and looking back at her. She didn't hesitate, quickly rising from her chair and following me out the door. I led her down the long hallway, through the courtroom, which was empty, and out the door that led to the courtyard. There were the familiar stone benches, engraved and carved, around a small pond where fish circled, and went about their daily life. Around it, green grass grew and led to a tall weeping willow tree, its branches falling, flowing.

"Wow," I heard Clare whisper behind me, I turned to face her, and saw an amazed smile on her face. She looked around curiously, holding her hands, as to restrain herself from touching everything. I smiled, but then was disrupted by a voice.

"Elijah!"

My attention was brought quickly to the other door, where Luka, one of the king's knights, stood.

I walked over to him, tucking my hands behind my back as was formal, and nodding in a greeting. "Luka."

"Have you heard about the rebellion?" He said, sounding slightly out of breath, his helmet missing from the metal plates they were required to wear.

Rebellions were something I'd never personally dealt with, and they were quite uncommon and serious. There has been one in the time I've been part of the council where a rebellion had broken out, and it was handled quickly. However, I could tell from his slightly unnerved look, it was more serious.

"I'm afraid I haven't. What happened?" I asked, feeling Clare's presence close behind me.

"At the bakery, an organized group of townspeople. There were about 15 of them. Two knights were killed, 10 townspeople until the retreated. They are currently being searched for. Their sentence, as always for this type of crime, is death penalty, so I believed it proper to give you fair warning." Luka said, and as he finished his words, I saw him peer over my shoulder, looking at something as if he was studying it. "Who is this?"

I glanced back at Clare, who stood stiff, hiding slightly behind me. She showed no emotion, although I could feel the fear emanating off of her.

"She's my assistant. Sentenced to be," I searched for the right words. "Eliminated."

"What'd she do?"

"Adultery." I said, because I honestly had no clue what she done. She wouldn't tell me. I knew it most likely fell under that category, but Clare wouldn't give me any hints, and the more I pushed, the less I got.

He gave a chuckle and nodded. "She doesn't look like the killer type."

"She's not."

"Just don't get too attached, Eli. That's the last thing we need." Luka said, before walking away.

_Too late._

Because truth be told, I am so unhealthily attached, that even the fact of her hurting kills me. Even seeing her arm scraped put me in a panic. It was so damn stupid and wrong that it was almost right.

But the hardest part about my attachment is the fact that I can't touch her. Physically or mentally. I can't hold her any more than necessary, I can't touch her lips, I can't hug her too me. But even more than that, I can't talk to her. Because I try, and she gives me _nothing_. Nothing at all. I know nothing about her, yet I want her.

And then I thought of _her_. And my daughter. And the life I had. And I know, she's untouchable for me. And the thought of them, of this. I loved the distance it put me away from her. Because now, she's not on my mind. I'd rather have the pain of them than the joy of her.

And then I heard her angelic voice.

"Eli?"

"What?" I said quickly, my tone darker, as it always is when I am reminded. I was rude to her, and I hated myself for it, but I had no choice. I couldn't let myself betray them by loving her.

"A-are you okay?" She asked softly, walking around to face me, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Fine. Come on." I pushed past her, because finally I realized I couldn't be nice to her and keep my distance.

**Clare**

I don't know what I did. I don't know what I did to make him hate me instantly. But whatever it was, I had to fix it. Because I couldn't be here without him. Because I needed him for my own sanity.

Instead, I followed him as he'd said. I did my best to obey him. But as he led me into a room where an older woman sat, I felt even more uneasy.

"Francis?" Eli said. The woman smiled, looking up from her papers and standing up.

"Elijah, what brings you here?" Her voice sounded aged. Her skin wrinkled, her hair grayed and her eyes shown wisdom and knowledge that was gained only by years.

"She's hurt." Was what he said, as he stepped back to me, and gently touched my arm, rotating it slightly and softly so the woman could see where I'd injured myself.

"What happened?" The woman, Francis, asked. She walked over to me and examined it.

"I fell," I said before Eli could answer.

"It's pretty bad, but it shouldn't take long to heal. Come, sit." She said, taking my hand and leading me to a chair. She sat me down, and pulled out a bag, full of herbs and strange looking liquids in glass bottles. She pulled out a jar, full of a white, pasty substance. I bit my lip nervously, as she took my arm with her frail hand, adjusting it so she could see where the friction had caused soring and bleeding.

She quickly spread the thick, sweet-smelling paste on the wound. It stung at first, but quickly, all pain was replaced with a cool feeling, and I smiled in relief. She then took a wrap from her bag, and carefully wrapped the section of my arm covered in paste.

"There ya go, sweetie. It should be gone in a few days, if you have any problems feel free to have Elijah bring you back here." Francis said, and smiled genuinely.

"Thank-you," I nodded and walked over to Eli carefully.

"Ready?" He asked. He seemed less tense, but he was still… off. I didn't question, but instead followed him the way we came, until we came across the courtyard.

"Eli?" I said as we walked out into it.

"Yes, Clare?"

"Can we stay here for a little bit? It's peaceful." I asked quietly, afraid of his answer.

"Not right now. I'm not supposed to even have you here." He said quickly, walking even faster to the other side.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I don't make the rules, Clare." He sounded as if he was very annoyed with me, and I'd pushed him to the last of his patience.

"Eli,"

"What?!" Eli snapped, stopping and turning towards me. His words stabbed me, and I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"Never mind…" I said quietly, my heart shattered into pieces. I followed him back, silent the rest of the time. The moment we entered the chamber, I quickly walked past him and upstairs to the room. I slammed the door and ran to my bed, falling on it, tears flowing freely. I buried my face in my pillow, shocked and confused.

Shortly after, I heard footsteps leading up the stairs and the door open.

"Clare,"

I sat up, wiping away my tears. Eli stood, looking innocent, leaning against the doorway.

"What?" I asked, trying to hold back a sob.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice quiet, curious almost.

"You're not seriously asking me that, are you?" I hissed, looking up at him and frowning.

"Why should I not?" Eli walked over to me slowly and sat on the bed next to me. He looked clueless, and even though I know it was an act, I hated it.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, looking up at him. "I don't understand what I did."

"You didn't do a damn thing, Clare." He snapped, standing up and moving very quickly away from me.

"Then why are you treating me like this?!" I said loudly, feeling tears return to my eyes. It made no sense.

"Like what?! I'm treating you how you're supposed to be, Clare. You're making it hard enough as it is can you just stop being such a kid?"

I froze. I had no words. I had no explanation as to why everything changed all of a sudden. I only could feel one thing.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, well I'm not the biggest fan of myself right now, either."

**I'm sure y'all hate me by now! I am so sorry for not updating, but I will update this story Wednesday so you get an update in three days! Does that make up for not updating this week until now?**

**I know this was pretty bad, not only the plot but the chapter was boring to me, and very badly written… I apologize.**

**Review and it'll save baby bunnies! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare**

I froze, and looked at him shocked. Why would he say that? What did he do that is so disastrous he was mad at himself?

"Eli," I said, my tone lowering. I was still mad and upset by far, but when he spoke I caught the sadness and frustration in his voice, and it killed me to know I probably caused some of that. Eli didn't look up at me, but instead kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"Yes?" Eli whispered, but the words barely audible, coated with a sad silence

"I just don't understand…w-what I did." I said, touching his arm gently, the sadness and despair in his face making me feel overly sympathetic. I felt bad for making him like this. But I missed the man I grown used to, because he was my life now. I had no choice in that. It is what it is and there wasn't a thing either of us could do to change that.

"Clare, you didn't do anything," Eli looked at me, and I knew his words were true. It didn't make me feel any better, however, because he still had this dark, depressive mood. I probably didn't do anything to him, but I reminded him of something that made him feel this way, and as rude and blunt as he was with me, he was also very good to me.

"Then who did?" I asked, my hand still rested on his strong arm. Eli shook his head, and looked back down.

"Nobody, just forget about it, okay Clare?"

**Eli**

I couldn't think straight. My mind was a rush, a mix of emotions and feelings that I didn't understand or want. My thoughts screamed three names, all of which haunted me. All of which drove me crazy, inducing an awful headache and attitude.

But one voice was much louder than the others. It was Clare's, and three words echoed in my mind.

I hate you.

She hates me.

She has every right to. I was so mean to her, and when she said this, my emotions were thrown into a spiraling realization that I deserve every word, every attitude, every hateful look that she gave me. I deserved to be punished. I shouldn't have gotten this close to her.

Everything about her though, it confuses me. Like now, for instance. She seems worried and frantic over me, yet just moments before she hated me.

Maybe she was just like me. Maybe she was trying so hard to hold her feelings back, because she too knows how awful the situation already was. If something were to happen between us, it would cost us both much more pain and suffering.

"Is it your wife? Are you having problems?" Clare's voice was the same: innocent and worried. How ignorant to the situation she actually was.

I stood up quickly, and walked to the other side of the room.

"_She_ is _none_ of your business, Clare." I said sternly, trying to fight back the memories and the mania that swirled viciously inside my head, tormenting me, screaming at me. All thoughts and a jumbled mess of subjects that were once very dear to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" She apologized quietly, looking away from me. I saw the tears return to her eyes, and guilt flooded into me.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't worry about me. Or us. I can handle whatever problems I have without your help." I said, knowing that my words betrayed me slightly.

Clare didn't answer, but instead looked up at me and nodded slightly, her eyes, so beautiful and blue, conveyed hurt and confusion.

"I saw your parents." I said, relaxing some, trying desperately to change the subject.

A smile crept on her face, and her eyes brightened some. "Really?! How were they? Did you speak to them? Can I see them?"

I smiled slightly, at her enthusiasm. "They were slightly upset, they miss you, Clare. I did speak to them, however, and assured them that you were safe." I didn't answer her last question, because I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had.

"I miss them." She said, as her smile faded slightly.

I nodded in agreement.

"I know you do. I miss my family too."

**Clare**

My father and mother were always very good to me. They gave me the best the possibly could, and even through our struggles, I knew they loved me.

The fact that Eli saw them gave me comfort, knowing they were carrying about their lives without me.

"It's cold. Do you want to go downstairs?" Eli asked, smiling slightly. I nodded and stood, walking with him down the cold stairs. It was very dark, due to the normal lamps on the walls and doors not being lit. Eli walked quickly over to the fire pit and began creating yet another fire in it. As he done this, I sat on one of the stone bench, watching him work with ease. The fire caught quickly, and he sat up, sitting across from me in one of the wooden chairs.

I smiled softly, the light from the fire lighting his beautiful features. He rested back against the back of the chair, and his smile matched mine.

"What's one thing you want to do before you die?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Eli took a deep breath and leaned forward some, the fire casting shadows on the wall behind him. He looked deep in thought, and then chuckled quietly.

"I don't know, honestly. I've done a lot. What about you?"

I shook my head quickly. "It's silly."

"Tell me," He said and smirked, winking. "Can't be too silly."

"Well…" I laughed and shook my head, smiling. "I've always wanted to ride a horse. It's stupid, I know, but I see knights do it and it looks fun."

"It is, depending on the situation." Eli said and smiled.

"You ride them a lot?" I asked with a small smile, relaxed and enjoying the mood before it turned tense again, which I knew it would do soon.

"Not any more. My brother and I used to take out my fathers horses and ride, and I still do it sometimes here for business." He said, sitting back, looking at me. He watched me intently, a smug and playful smile pulling at his lips.

"You have a brother?" I asked, and then stopped, hoping I hadn't said something I shouldn't have. With Eli, it was trial and error. I never knew when or how or why what I had said upset him, it often just did.

"I do," He said with a smile, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You saw my sister?" I asked, looking up at him and pursing my lips.

"I did." I answered simply, and I nodded.

"She's so perfect. Engaged, you know. I guess it's not that shocking though, she's beautiful." I said and half smiled, trying my best to be happy for my sister, even though jealously was all I could muster. My sister was always better than I was. It was a known fact by everyone, and it killed me.

"Not as beautiful as you," Eli said quietly, looking down at his hands. His remark shocked me, not only because it was coming from him, but because he was comparing me to my sister.

"You lie." I said, and offered a small, yet meaningful smile, and a shake of my head.

"Why are you here?" Eli asked, unfolding his arms and standing up, walking over to where I sat, and sitting beside me, the fire lighting his features beautifully once again. His eyes glowed green with youth and hope.

"I didn't have a choice." I said and took a deep breath, slightly confused as to why he was asking me these strange questions that we both know the answer to.

"No, I mean, what crime did you supposedly commit to be sentenced here?"

"Adultery."

"Exactly. Clare, adultery involved some form of sexual contact. A man wouldn't make love to someone he thought less than perfect, now would he?" Eli asked, his eyes meeting mine for a moment. They took my breath away, almost relieving me of the pain I felt from him bringing the memory to my surface.

"If he was drunk, it doesn't really matter," I took a deep breath, knowing very well I'd just told Eli something that I knew I shouldn't have. And honestly, I didn't care. I don't care anymore. After having him tune out like he did, I can't risk loosing him again emotionally.

"What happened?" Eli's hand rested on my clothed knee, rubbing it gently, encouragingly, as if silently begging me to tell him.

So I did.

"I… He didn't know what he was doing and it was late. He was so much stronger than I was and I tried to tell him no, I asked him to stop and h-he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop." My words got faster as I spoke, and my breathing got unstable. My hands were shaky, I felt the familiar tears spill over the edge of my eyelids.

"Clare," He whispered, reaching up and gently wiping the tear from my cheek with his thumb, and softly cupping my cheek, guiding my eyes to his. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't reply, I couldn't. As I looked up at him, I had no words. The warm glow of the fire flickered on his face, lighting up his flawless features, making him seem even more beautiful and graceful than he already was.

At that moment, I forgot all the hate towards him, all the bottled emotions, all the fighting and words unspoken, because I had _him_. And when I had him so close, I forgot about all the bad stuff, because he filled me with nothing but good and joy and closeness.

So when he leaned closer to me, his lips inches from mine, I smiled and nodded ever so slightly.

And we kissed. And it was the sweetest kiss the world ever seen. His lips were soft and warm against mine, his hands embraced me, his thumb stroked my cheek gently.

My hands shook, my heart pounded and all I could think about was him. Every inch of him. Every piece that I so desperately had longed for, was passed from him to me.

He pulled away taking a deep breath. We both managed a small smile, before he pressed his lips to mine gently again, filling my body with joy and happiness that I'd never felt.

That, in this moment, was irreplaceable.

**How was that for an early update? I hope you didn't feel it was too rushed, because I realize it kind of was. Don't worry, it's not going to be a smooth ride from now on. How mushy do you think I am?**

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought! I don't care if it's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or predictions, or just telling me I did a good job, I love each and every one of them! BIG thanks to all those who enjoy this story, and I'd love to receive feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

WIFEWIFEWIFE.

As we parted, I froze, the reminder that Eli had a wife suddenly popping into my brain.

"Oh God, Eli you shouldn't have done that," I rushed quickly, nervously. Eli's face fell, into a disappointed look.

"You didn't like it?" He asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer.

"No, I did, but you have a wife. I'm not going to come betw-"

"Don't worry about her. I haven't seen her in years, Clare. She's only a memory."

Although my mind burns with questions, I stuffed them deep back, and brought his lips back to mine for another kiss.

Eli pulled away ever so slightly, and smiled warmly, looking directly at me, his hand falling from my cheek, to my hand, taking it softly. His lips were curled into a small, satisfied smile. His eyes shone with happiness and love.

"Wow," I said quietly, my mind in a rush, my emotions swirling, my body aching with happiness and joy and want. Eli nodded in agreement, gently squeezing my hand.

"I shouldn't have done that," Eli said, but the way he spoke I knew he wasn't regretful, but we both knew he shouldn't have done it. In that moment, however, honestly neither of us cared.

The fire burned, as did the intensity in the room. Instead of going in for another kiss, I cuddled into Eli's side, the only place I felt 100% safe. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me to him closely and securely. I stared into the flames; they flickered and danced, throwing shadows on the walls, providing warmth and heat. My mind raced with overwhelming thoughts and joy. The simple exchange Eli and I had just shared was incredible. The emotion and feeling sent my heart racing.

"We could run away," I said, not even thinking about the words before they slipped carelessly out of my mouth. They were dangerously true, however, giving me a bit of hope. Until I heard Eli laugh.

"No way. They'd catch us. We wouldn't make it 5 miles out of the city."

"Maybe not," I said, looking up at him, the hope inside of me growing stronger. The idea of actually escaping death, of living with Eli forever, made me swell with joy. Eli just shook his head and brought my lips to his for another sweet, long kiss. Our lips flawlessly moved in sync with each other, his tongue massaging circles on mine.

C'mon," Eli said, finally pulling his lips away from me as they formed into a small smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked, standing up and following him to the door, my lips burning from the memory, my body and mind thoroughly happy. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, a smile that couldn't be faded clear on my lips.

"To the courtyard," He said plainly, but he looked back at me with a devious and daring smile, his green eyes piercing into my soul, instilling a strong need to reach out and touch him gently. I held back, still unsure. Even though I trusted him, I couldn't push the boundaries. Eli led me through the slightly familiar halls, yet, this time, I didn't look at them in the same way. After being kissed like that, I couldn't have a bad outlook at anything, even my own inevitable death.

We walked through the doors, out into the beautiful courtyard that I'd fallen in love with the first time I saw it. There wasn't a person in sight, but there was movement and life buzzing about. I looked around, the same curiosity burning inside me. I followed Eli under the tall weeping tree, and sat beside him on the stone white bench. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and smiled down at me, almost nervously.

"What happens now?" I asked quietly, looking up at him, genuinely wondering.

"What do you mean?"

"Eli, I can't evade death. It's going to come eventually, there's not a thing you or I can do about it. Do we continue fighting and kissing and yelling or what, because I'm just so damn confused that I don't know what to feel anymore."

"I'm not going to let them lay a finger on you, Clare. I'm going to go to the judge, physically fight, anything to keep you alive." Eli said it, having himself convinced. He looked from me to the ground.

"I still don't understand why." I said softly, sighing.

Eli stood up, letting go of my hand and walking across the very large courtyard over to where there were a few, about 8 tombstones were standing in the corner. They were evenly spaced, lined in a pyramid-style. Each one had a name engraved into the stone. I followed him over there quickly, as he knelt between two. His face was instantly saddened, but he brushed some dust off the top of both, not saying a word. I read the names engraved into them.

_Julia Goldsworthy_. _Isabella Goldsworthy._

"You knew them?" I asked slightly, standing slightly behind him. The last names matched his, and I flooded with unrevealed questions.

Eli's voice dripped with sorrow, regret. I could see the tears in his eyes, the sadness in his disposure as he revealed a shocking truth.

"Very well. Julia was my wife, Clare. And Bella our daughter."

I froze. His wife was dead. That's why he didn't want me to talk about her. That's the reason he hadn't seen her in so many years. That's the reason he grows so depressed at the simple thought of her. His daughter was dead too, and it shocked me. He knew the pain of loosing someone so very close and dear.

"What happened to them?" I asked slowly, placing a hand on his back as he looked up at me, sitting down between them.

"The plague took them both 5 years ago. They died near the end, I-I did everything. I tried so hard to save them, but I couldn't. I failed them. They saw doctor after doctor but no one could help m-me," As Eli spoke, his hands began to shake. A small tear slid down his face. "Bella died first, then after that Julia gave up all will to live. I'd give any damn thing for them to still be here. I'd give my life a million times in the most torturous way if they could have lived."

"How old was she, Bella?" I asked, sitting beside him and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"She was five, almost six. She was my world, my life. As her mother was," Eli said, looking at me. His face full of desperation and despair. "I-I had a dream. The first night you were here. Bella was screaming for me to save you. Save you, Clare. I don't understand why or if it was some stupid dream but I have to save you. I can't fail you like I did them, it will be the death of me. I can't bear to loose something so terrific again because of my own laziness."

"Eli," I said, my voice full of concern and sympathy. "It's not your fault."

"No, but it's not like I saved them. Clare you are the only thing I have left. A week ago, I could have cared less if I-I'd died, but you make me want to live. You make me want to have something to wake up to and it's so stupid even I don't understand, so I don't expect you too. All I know is that I am inevitably, dangerously in love with you. The girl who's destined to die."

I had no words, none at all for what he'd just told me. So instead of telling him, I showed him. I brought his lips to mine hard, and kissed him so tenderly, so passionately. It could never get better than tonight. Because, I had him. And that's all I'd ever need.

_Him._

**So sorry about how short and boring it was. **

**Review and PLEASE tell me anything you have to say. Is it moving too fast, is it too unrealistic, or do you like it? Thank-you so much for the current reviews! I love them all! **

**Oh, I also got a tumblr. letxtherexbexcowgirls is my name. :)) It's not only Eclare, but a lot of it is! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xHails**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes opened slowly, and I instantly smiled, feeling strong bare arms wrapped around me tight. "Eli?" I asked quietly, looking up at his handsome and flawless face. The room was light by slight sunlight, and a burning lamp.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you?" Eli asked, sitting up slightly and offering a genuine smile that made my insides swell with joy.

"Delightful, and you?" I asked, moving out of the way and laying my head back on the feathered pillow. Eli and I had lain in his bed last night, just talking about little things. Talking about us and about our lives before. I guess somewhere in the midst of this, we drifted to sleep.

"Wonderful," Eli answered, pecking my forehead and standing up. He stretched his arms, and smiled down at me, leaning lazily on a tall wooden chest. He was flawless, his body was muscled, fit. His features impeccable and beautiful.

"I'm going to go fetch you breakfast. We're going to go to the judge today, Clare," Eli said slowly, his deep voice turning to a sharper, more serious tone. I frowned and sat up, curious and nervous at the same time.

"What for?" I asked, laying my hands in my lap politely and looking up at him with shining blue eyes.

"I'm going to do my best to get your sentence repealed." Eli sighed, and forced a half smile. I could tell he was trying his best to comfort me, to convince me that talking would fix everything.

"What if I don't want it repealed?" I thought aloud, looking up at him admiringly.

"Clare, are you sick? Why on heavens wouldn't you want it repealed?" Eli gaped at me, his eyes full of concern and slight hurt.

"Because if I get it repealed, I won't be able to stay with you," I explained with a small smile. It was true, if my sentence was reversed and I was set free, I would be expected to return to my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them with all my soul and all my heart, but returning back would be hell considering the factors. I'd gotten somewhat accustomed to eating regularly, using the resources, but most of all I'd miss Eli. I'd miss the boy who helped me free myself, and who would show me the closest I'd ever get to a man loving me, and me loving him.

"No, you wouldn't have to leave. We could get married; help take care of your parents. We could stay here and have children. Of course, if the thought of being married to me isn't too much…" Eli's words faded with his smile. I could see the hope and enthusiasm in his eyes. But instead of answering him, I just shook my head.

Sounded like a plan, all except for one part.

When two people married, they were expected to bare children and make love. Something I didn't ever plan on doing, something that was unavoidable if I ever did marry him. If there was anybody I'd want to defile me like that, it would be Eli, but quite honestly, I'd rather him murder me than hurt me like that. I would give anything, even my own life, to not have to go through that pain again.

"Oh," Eli said when I looked up at him. His normally bright green eyes were filled with hurt, sadness and disappointment. The pained expression on his face sending tears into my eyes.

"Oh, Eli, I didn't mean… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's just what comes with marriage and children. It's not something I want to be a part of. I never want to get married, to anyone, it doesn't matter how I much I love you. I can't…" My words run into each other as I babbled meaningless and confusing sentences.

"Wait, Clare what are you talking about? What comes with marriage?" Eli asked, his disappointment turning to confusion, his face gathered in a bunch. He looked down at me as if I'd just told him he had two heads. I cursed mentally, hating that I'd put myself in the position to be asked this question. I just shrugged, and forced the best lie I knew.

"All the commitment. I couldn't do it," I said under my breath, putting on the best face I could. I'd never been a good liar; I just hoped I'd pulled it off this time.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go into town and bring Mrs. Smithe to join us for breakfast. Shouldn't take very long. Good-bye, Clare." Eli said, turning and heading towards the door. I stood up quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Clare?"

I stood up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his gently, caressing his jaw, running my soft hand down his neck.

Except, it felt different. It felt like he was out of it. He was there physically, but mentally somewhere else. I pulled away after what seemed like mere seconds and mustered a small smile which he returned.

"Eli?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you, okay?"

"And I love you." Eli said, and a smile came to his face naturally, for the first time since the subject of my sentence was brought up. It gave me some amount of relief, and I retreated back to the bed as Eli disappeared through the doors. I smiled, some comfort restored, as I quickly changed into a different, tighter dress. It was long, and turquoise. A very rare and beautiful color. I looked down at my arm, which had healed quickly. I had taken the wrapping off after the first day, and I personally didn't see a need for it now. It didn't hurt, and all it now had were a few scabs. The medicine that the nurse had put on it seemed to heal it quickly and efficiently. I walked downstairs into the corridor, where the servant had already sat up and was awaiting me. I offered a warm smile, as I closed the distance between us.

"One more will be joining us, today." I said, and nodded towards where the two plates were set up, a cup and fork with each.

"Oh, my apologizes ma'am," The man said with a deep voice, quickly hurrying to place another arrangement.

"No need to apologize, you didn't know," I said with a calming smile, as I hurried and took one of the forks and laid it down as well, doing my best to help in whatever way. Once the extra place was set, he picked up a container and filled the glass where Eli normally sat half full with the red liquid I'd noticed the other day. He looked up at me, silently asking what I would like.

"Water, again." I said with a sheepish, slightly embarrassed smile. The servant just nodded, although I could tell there was amusement playing on his features.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is that red stuff?" I pushed curiously, as the servant filled my cup with the clear, chilled water.

"It's red wine, ma'am. Elijah has half a glass with every meal." The servant answered professionally, setting the water jug back down and stiffening. I looked at it quite shocked. I didn't think any less of Eli for drinking, but he didn't seem like the type to drink regularly. I knew it wasn't enough to even get him the least bit tipsy, but it was still very interesting.

My thoughts were cut short due to the wooden door creeping open, and Eli leading a tired-looking Mrs. Smithe in. She was mumbling something, shaking her head and pushing his supportive arm away. I smiled at the elder's independence, and quietly took my seat next to Eli's chair. Eli walked step by step next to Mrs. Smithe, and aided her in sitting.

"Elijah, I know I'm not young but I can manage some tasks on my own!" Mrs. Smithe rambled, shooting him a maddened look. Eli just chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure you can, Mrs. Smithe, however it is my honor to make life easier for you," Eli explained, taking his seat beside me. The servant and Mrs. Smithe exchanged a few words about her drink, and he stepped back, away from us to allow us some privacy. I reached out and took a piece of the delicious bread, two slices of warm, roasted ham and pieces chopped strawberries, apples and grapes. I looked up at Eli, who looked down at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused as to why he gazed at me like that.

"You eat you more than I do, woman!" He exclaimed with a laugh, reaching out and taking a small slice of ham for himself. My cheeks turned a bright red and I shrugged, looking down. Eli must of noted my embarrassment, because he quickly adjusted his previous statement. "It's cute, Clare."

"I'm sure it is. You're trying to make me fat, aren't you?" I teased, eyeballing him suspiciously before consuming three pounds worth of fruit.

"Oh no, Clare. I'm just trying to provide you with everything you need. You're underweight as it is," Eli said, and even though his voice was still playful, we both knew there was some seriousness in his statement. Underweight wasn't a good thing, but there was little I could do about it before. I wasn't going to gain excessive amounts of weight in a few days, and Eli had gotten used to my small frame, or so I thought.

"Clare, that blue dress looks wonderful on you. You are a very beautiful woman," Mrs. Smithe's old, frail voice said, as she looked at me with stars in her eyes. I couldn't help but blush and swell with pride at the comment.

"Thank-you. How've you been?" I asked, turning to face her. She smiled in reply and took a deep breath.

"I've been well, thank-you. May I ask how you're doing here? Are you coping well?" Mrs. Smithe's voice shown obvious concern and sympathy. I offered the best smile I could and I took a deep breath.

"I'm doing and coping great, thanks to Eli," I said, and smiled over at the green-eyed boy. He reached over and took my hand, his eyes gazing down at me with love and compassion.

"I'm going to do everything I possibly can to get you out of this situation, Clare," Eli repeated, again reassuring me that I'll be okay. He turned to Mrs. Smithe as he finished. "In fact, we're going to the judge today."

Mrs. Smithe was about to reply when the wooden door opened and another servant stepped in the room. "Elijah, I'm sorry to interrupt but the king and knights are in need of you. They are discussing the rebellion, and would like all council men to be present."

Eli sighed and stood up, nodding and signaling for the servant to disperse. "I promise we'll get through one meal without being interrupted, one day," He joked, pulling on the protective vest and grabbing the scabbard and attaching it around his waist. "I'll be back as soon as soon as possible." He said and leaned down, giving my lips a quick peck. I smiled with happiness and watched as he left.

"My, my, Clare. You've made that boy fall in love with you," Mrs. Smithe said with an ancient laugh. I smiled and nodded, glad to hear her words, as they left a sense of comfort and knowing. "So, I assume he has told you… about _them_, correct?"

"Julia and his daughter? Yes, he told me. I can't imagine what he's been through," I said honestly, frowning with empathy for Eli. I knew how much he had to have loved them, and to have them both die back to back would be terrible for anyone, especially him. Him who's life was already filled with death.

"It hit him hard. It hit all of us hard. Everyone who knew them loved them. Clare, I'm glad that you're here to help heal his heart as much as possible. I pray to God you two find a way to allow you to keep your life," Mrs. Smithe said, taking a deep breath, her words making an unreal impact.

"Thank-you."

"Now, I know it is none of my business, but oh! An old woman is nosy, right? Have you two made love to each other yet?"

I froze, almost spitting out the sip of water I'd just taken. Her question took me aback. Miles and miles aback. I'd never heard anyone who had the guts and curiosity to ask such a thing! Especially an older person! I wasn't sure how to answer. If I should just outright tell her why, or of my phobia. I finally gathered words to speak.

"No, no we haven't and we're not going to," I said with a shaky breath, straightening.

"And why ever not?" Mrs. Smithe asked. I could tell by her tone she was confused and curious as to my reasoning. I couldn't blame her. Most young couples did have sex, especially ones who kiss in front of people. However, it wasn't for me. Sex wasn't good. I hated it.

"I dislike sex. I've been raped once, and Cyrus," I paused, tears returning to my eyes at the memory. I shook my head and continued. "It just doesn't feel good. I feel nasty and gross and dirty." I explained, praying silently that she didn't mention this to Eli.

"Clare have you ever willingly had sex?" She asked, and again I stiffened.

"Well…no?"

"There's your problem. Clare, darling, there is a very strong difference between love making and rape. If you were forced to have sex, of course it hurt. Just as if you were kissing. If you were forced to kiss someone, you focus on the bad, and normally your lips hurt and are sore from fighting them. The same with rape. Now, when kissing Eli, does it hurt?" She asked. I, personally, didn't like where she was going with this. However, she was older and wiser, so I decided to listen.

"No, it feels very nice," I admitted shyly, my cheeks burning red.

"The same with love making. If you've never had a good experience with it, then I can see how you might dislike it. Don't knock it until you try it, though, sweetie. You may be surprised by the feel of love making, rather than rape." Mrs. Smithe said, obviously comfortable discussing the subject. I just smiled and shook my head, amazed by how calm she explained and discussed things. And for a moment, I even thought that she may be right.

We spent the rest of the time discussing small, irrelevant things. She spoke about her husband, his crime, and I mostly listened. I didn't know how long we spoke, but she eventually said she had to return home. She told me to thank Eli for her, and with that she left.

I wasn't alone a long time, however, because Eli returned shortly after she'd left.

"Hey," I smiled as I watched him walk through the doors, as perfect as always.

"Hey, beautiful, where's Mrs. Smithe?" Eli asking, pulling my small body close to his strong one and peering down into my eyes.

"She said she had to go home. I guess that leaves just you and me," I whispered, standing on my tip toes and laying a soft, gentle kiss on his fair lips. He returned it with ease; however his face was gathered in a worrisome bunch. I frowned, as he spoke up.

"There was another uprising in the town last night. Things got pretty messy. If it happens again, they're going to need me to step in and help calm things down." Eli said slowly, his hands trailing up and down my lower back gently, his bright green eyes staring at mine beautifully.

"Calm things down? Like, fight with them?" I asked, suddenly growing nervous, hoping his answer was something much different than what it was.

"Yes, Clare."

I could feel all hope draining out of my system. All views I had an hour ago, were slowly melting. A rush of emotions overcoming them. Fear, sadness, uneasiness. All were settled deep inside me as Eli answered my question. As Eli basically said he would have to arm up and go into battle. Into battle with townspeople, who were dangerous and crazy. He was standing there, holding me, telling me that if they acted up one more time, he'd have to put his own life at risk. The thought of him dying set off millions more emotions and fears deep inside me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I managed to say two letters, as a lump in my throat grew and tears gathered in my eyes.

"No."

**Extremely boring, slow-moving and otherwise uneeded chapter, sorry. Although it did contain a few very important details, it was one of those "It'sboringi'msorrybutitsnessicary" chapters.**

**Review pweasee? I'd love to hear predictions!**

**xHails**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, Clare. It'll be fine, I promise. I'll be okay, I have to be okay," Eli whispered softly in my ear, as I clung to him. I buried my face in his toned, clothed chest, doing my best to hold back tears. I couldn't imagine loosing him. I could fathom what that might do to me, for however short of time.

"Please don't go. Tell them your sick or hurt just please, don't go," I begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Eli returned the look, his face twisted into a concerned, sympathetic look.

"I can't not go, because then I risk them taking their anger out on you as well. Just try not to think about it, okay? We don't even know for sure they'll be another uprising. It may be smoothed over," Eli's voice soothed, stroking my hair gently, his bright green eyes looking deeply into mine. I just nodded, knowing that arguing with him was pointless. "But, there is a ball tonight. All the royals and council people will be there. They have dinner, and dancing. We're going to speak to the judge tonight at it, and your going to come with me. Not as my assistant, as my friend. There should be a woman coming to prepare you soon."

"Eli," I half smiled, trying to push the topic of the rebellion out of my mind. I continued speaking, quite embarrassed. "I don't know how to dance."

"That's okay, dear. Nobody actually dances well," Eli chucked, winking at me quickly as a servant came in with a cloth full of stuff. I look at the short woman, slightly unsure. She was very well groomed for a servant, and she was very pretty. She had a look about her, though, as if she didn't really want to be here.

"Miss Edwards, is it? Come on, follow me to the bathing room," The servants voice was sharp, a very distinct accent pulling at her words. I looked at Eli hesitantly, to which he gave a supportive smile and urged me on. I sighed, following the woman up to the showers and mirror. She closed the door loudly, and then turned to look at me in detail.

"You're a servant too, aren't you?" The girl asked, her nose curling into a snarl as she spoke. She crossed her arms, looking me over.

"An _assistant_, yes. Only for another two weeks. Until I am executed." I explained slowly, not thrilled with the servants attitude.

"Wonderful, I get to spend time on someone who will go to waste. I swear, council people these days," The servant complained, emptying her cloth onto the floor. It contained multiple items, one of which was a very royal, beautiful dress. "Okay, strip to your panties and sit down."

"Excuse me?!" I said loudly, stepping away from her. "Why on earth do you need me to-"

"I'm trying to do my job, here. That includes making sure you're perfection from head to toe. It's much easier than lifting your dress every 5 seconds," The girl said, obviously annoyed with me. I pursed my lips and nodded, slowly removing the dress I had on. I sat down uncomfortably, crossing my arms over my bare breasts. The woman filled up a bucket with water from the shower, and slowly walked over to me. She dipped an old, grey rag into the water skillfully, obviously intent on doing her job. I swallowed as she run the warm, damp cloth over my calf. I would ask why she was doing this, but I knew it would only make her more irritable.

Quickly, my nerves spiked as she drew a very dangerous looking piece of flint from her collection of 'tools'. I tensed, getting ready to pull my leg away from her.

"Relax, I'm not going to cut you." She said, laying my leg out in her lap and placing the flint on the top of my ankle. Slowly, she ran it up my leg, stopping at my knee. I looked down as she wiped the hair off the blade, slightly amazed. The flint had cut the hair, without slicing my leg. I run my finger over it gently, shocked by the smoothness. I watched closely as she did each leg, being very careful around my knee areas. She was abnormally skillful, and I didn't receive one cut from it.

"Okay, now, I'm going to need you to stand up and remove your panties," She said slowly.

"Are you kidding? Why do you need to see my lady parts?" I asked quickly, squeezing my legs together tightly, pulling them to my chest.

"Don't be so prude, I must remove all unnecessary hair off your lower body. Besides, I see at least two women a day, yours is nothing special, I promise." The woman said, sitting back and giving me a slight exasperated look. I took a deep breath and nodded, standing up slowly and hesitantly. I didn't know the woman, why I was even allowing her to do this was insane. Slowly, I slid the cloth fabric covering me off, and waited unhappily. The next few parts were uncomfortable, to say the least. It didn't hurt, but it was very awkward. I was fully relieved when the woman brought out the dress. It was far from a simple dress, it was a dark, rich red color, with white lace detailing the chest, and the bottom area, which fluffed out slightly. It was full sleeved, and flowed down to the ground. The servant helped me into it, and I stood a bit straighter as she laced up the back, the white lace pulling my chest up, making my breasts more rounded and pushed together. You could see a bit of cleavage, however it wasn't inappropriate. The dress, in one word was gorgeous. I'd never even been this close to one so precisely made, and now this one was to be worn by me. Given different circumstances, I'd have felt like a princess or a royale. The tight lacing in the back made me look more womanly cut, and overall, I felt prettier.

Then the woman began combing at my hair, trying her best to manage the thick, brunette curls. A small smile crept on my face as she mumbled how much of a pain I was to herself. I relaxed, even though the constant tugging on my hair was making my scalp deathly sore. Eventually, the harsh tugging subsided and the girl began to braid back my bangs, leaving a single curl loose. She knitted it with the back of my hair and smiled.

"That is just beautiful," The servant commented, calming slightly from when she first arrived. I smiled and glanced in the mirror. She was correct- it was beautiful. My hair flowed neatly down my back, curling and draping like a waterfall. Her attention was quickly diverted from my head hair, to my eyebrow hair, as she began plucking my eyebrows. She said she was just evening it up, but it sure didn't feel like it! After one better look-over, I was ready. I was ready, physically, to attend a council meeting. To act like one of the councils. To be one, even for the slightest amount of time.

Slowly, I exited the bathing room and walked down the stairs slowly, into the corridor I'd grown so accustomed to, that was my comfort. Near the door, waited Eli. He himself was dressed finer, cleanly shaved and his hair swept to one side. He looked more polished. Never more handsome, as he was already as handsome as the earth would allow.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Eli commented, taking a deep breath and reaching his hand out to mine. I smiled warmly my cheeks growing a red color to match the dress. My hand instinctively took his. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"I am, Eli. I am ready," I said, taking a deep breath, saying it to convince myself more than Eli. I was ready physically, and looks-wise. But mentally and emotionally, I was a wreck. Soon, I'd be facing the judge once again. I'd be asking for my life. All the previous hope would boil down to this moment, and if the result was bad, I'm not sure how I would live the following two weeks knowing that was it. Before, however thin it might be, I had hope. I had hoped that Eli would save me. That he could fix something. If the judge told us no, I have no hope. We have no hope.

I quieted my thoughts, as Eli and I walked through the hall, the courtroom, and up an unfamiliar staircase. I followed him loyally, going wherever his hand may lead, trusting that the man ahead of me would protect me against all evils. Finally, Eli stopped in front of a pair of decorated metal doors. He paused and turned to me, his free hand reaching up and stroking my cheek gently. His eyes stared into mine, sending warm shocks through my body. When I looked up into his eyes, I felt loved. I felt warm, calm, safe. I had never felt the way I do now, about Eli. About his honor, love, grace. It filled me with the happiest joys and the saddest of fears. Right now, all I could think about was him. Him and us. How he'd saved me, how he loves me.

Eli brought my fair, soft pink lips to his and caressed them so gently, I couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. It was brilliant, warm, comforting. There was so much passion, untold secrets, and for some reason, it felt more haunting. As our lips moved in sync with each other, we both knew, deep down, that this was one of the most dangerous, alluring things we'd ever done. Because our love, it was forbidden. He was a council, I was peasant. But yet, he loved me, and I loved him.

Eli sighed, squeezing my hand, and pushing open the metal doors. We walked through them, and I took in the amazing sighs and smells. There was a long table, with people seated there, eating. Some were up dancing to the music, some just sat and spoke. Eli looked down at me, to see my reaction. I reassuringly smiled, giving him complete permission to access the main reason we came up here. The judge.

He sat on one side of the king, and across from him were the queens and princes and princess. Judge was laughing, obviously having a good time. I squeezed his hand again, and he led me over to where they sat.

"Elijah! My favorite executioner! How are you this fine evening?" The judge bellowed, sitting back and rubbing his plump, piggy belly.

"I am well, thank-you. May I speak to you a brief moment?" Eli asked, smiling in greetance, but cutting right to the chase. The judge's smile faded slightly, but he nodded nonetheless, standing up and leading us over to the corner of the room where nobody else was.

"Yes, Elijah?" Judge asked, turning to face him, completely overlooking me. He took on a more professional tone, and stood straight, looking up at him.

"My father and brothers have done much for you in the past years. During the drought and plague my family took mighty fine care of yours, asking nothing in return. We still do loan you much, and do much for the council in a whole. I have never asked you for anything, and I will not ask again, if you could grant me one thing," Eli said, taking a deep, shaky breath. His face was serious, he nervously teethed his lip.

"And what would that be?" The judge asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the stone wall.

"To spare this woman's life, for she has done absolutely nothing wrong. She was forced to partake in fornicated sexual intercourse. The man whom defiled her forced her to take part. It hardly seems fair that she has to die for a crime she didn't commit!" Eli spoke quickly, his voice rising into a loud whisper. I froze, and in that moment, I was about to find out my one true sentence. I was about to find out if I would die in two weeks, or live and marry Eli. The judges decision was one that would dictate every being of every moment from now on. His words could either bring tears of joy or diminish the slightest spark of hope I'd managed to keep.

"Elijah, they are not my rules. I ca-"

"I love her," Eli interrupted, stepping in front of me defensively. "And rules can be bent for the person who kept you alive to enforce them."

"If I could do this for you, I would. You know that. Maybe the laws aren't fair, however, they are not my laws. They are the kings and by his ruling no one, under any circumstances gets away with adultery, forced or not. If the king found out I allowed her to live, he would expel all three of us. All me granting you this favor would do is give you a longer time, and a harder death. I'm deeply sorry, Elijah."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream, or break down, or cry. His words paralyzed me, daring me to even give the slightest hint that I was alive. Fear. Fear and depression set in. I felt my vision blur, and my head went light. How was I supposed to speak, and live, and act the same now that I know this.

"No. I lost Bella and Julia. I can not loose her," Eli defended, but I could hear his voice crack with desperation and weakness. His eyes pleaded the judge, begging silently.

"There isn't room for discussion. The topic is closed." That was all the judge said before returning to his chair.

"I'm gonna die," I whispered, staring straight ahead, as tears peaked into my eyes. I felt a moist, salty droplet spill over my lip and slide its way down my face. I was numb, completely, emotionally numb. This hurt worse, a thousand times worse than the first ruling. Before, I had nothing to live for. I had no reason why I wanted to live. Nothing was keeping me here, I wasn't terrified, and I had accepted it. But when I grew closer to Eli, everything changed. My life was thrown upside down, and a whirlwind of hope, and sadness and love. For the first time in my life, I honestly didn't want to die. I had something here that made me feel happy, and loved and overly joyous. I never wanted to loose that feeling, I wanted to wrap it up, and keep it forever. But now I couldn't. Because I, I was going to die.

"No, please, don't say that," Eli whispered, pulling my body close to his, wrapping strong arms around me protectively. I felt the strength and power in his muscles, but yet the gentleness of his touch. His hand stroked my hair gently, and he repeatedly kissed my forehead, trying to calm me as I cried silently into his chest. Eventually, he tried and failed to take my mind off things. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"What can I do?" Eli asked, and it sent even more tears down my face, knowing, that he too was now hopeless. And that gave me even more fear. But, I remembered something. I had two weeks maximum left here, before I would have to leave Eli. After that, I would never get to see him again. I remembered Mrs. Smithe's words, and then I thought of the love I had for Eli. I stood up on my tiptoes, the tears drying, and pressed my lips to his ear softly.

"Take me to bed, Eli. I want you to make love to me."

**Eli**

Her words astounded me, shocked me, but excited a part of me that hadn't been thought of since Julia died. I pulled back slightly, looking down at Clare's face. I didn't bother asking to make sure that she really wanted to. I didn't need to, her expression told me the answer. She wanted to know physical love. My love. I wasn't going to deny that to her.

"Yes, darling," I said, and smiled down at her beautiful features lovingly. I laid a quick peck on her cheek, as she nodded towards the door. I took a deep breath, leading us away from the ball. It took us little time to reach our room, because I think we both were analyzing the task at hand. Her with slight fear and anxiety, me with excitement and the familiar feeling of love I had for her.

Clare let my hand slide out of hers as she closed the wooden door to my room, backing up against it to close it. She looked at me, who stood a few feet away from her, and she just… smiled. The biggest and happiest smile you ever saw on a woman's face. Her smile spoke words, and I slowly walked to her, taking both her hands in mine. I stared down into her beautiful blue eyes, and leaned down, letting her lips melt into mine, causing chill bumps to shoot down my spine.

Our kisses were always sweet, nice. But this one, it was so full of lust and passion. Our lips moved with each other, our hands ventured to each others bodies, touching and exploring. She parted for half a second to breathe, then pulled my lips back to hers, her fingers fumbling with the leather vest I wore, untying it, sliding it off my shoulders. I allowed my hands to slide to her waist, resting on the small curves, pulling her body closer. Clare pressed her lips even harder to mine, deepening the kiss, slipping my white undershirt off quickly. And for a moment, she paused, pulling away, looking down my bare chest and stomach with loving, accepting, slightly overwhelmed eyes. She placed her hands on my toned chest, her lips crashing into mine again. As her hands slid down my chest and abs, I reached around and found the lace that tied her dress to her skin. Slowly, I pulled one of the loose ends, undoing the bow. As I did this, Clare gave me permission to continue by unbuttoning my pants, and dropping them to the floor, leaving only white ungarments on me.

I slowly, precisely unlaced the back of her dress, savoring the moment, wanting to live in it forever. Hesitantly, I broke the kiss and stepped away from Clare slightly, letting the dress fall off her shoulders and collapse on the ground. My eyes travelled down her body, taking in her. Taking in the beauty and essence of the woman I love. To me, she was flawless, perfect, and impeccable. There wasn't a thing about her I'd change. Her breasts, were large, round, perfect. Her skin was light, not a blemish anywhere. She made me feel complete, something I hadn't felt in years. She made me feel alive… infinite.

**Clare**

Eli gently led me over to the bed, sitting down and looking up at me, waiting for me to make the next move. I smiled, sitting in his lap, putting a leg on either side of him. I slowly, carefully leaned in for another kiss, this one slower, more delicate than the others. Eli's hand touched my breast gently, caressing it. His lips moved from mine, to behind my ear, kissing down my neck, sucking on the most sensitive parts. I couldn't hold back the immense pleasure I felt. I relaxed, a small, unforced moan escaping my lips. I shuttered with pleasure as Eli's lips fell on my nipple, his tongue swirling around it, his teeth gently teasing it. I let a loud gasp escape, pressing myself to him instinctively, and growing wetter down there. Eli's hand began to please the neglected breast, while he sucked and licked on the other. It sent vibrations through my stomach and lower region, making my body beg for more, enjoying the feel of everything.

As he teased my nipples, I felt my hips began to take control. They rocked against his, and it came so naturally. The pleasure I got from Eli and myself was great. The cloth and hardness of Eli rubbed against me, pleasuring me through what remained of our clothes, making my hands shake with desire and need. I moaned his name loudly, leaning us back, silently begging him to fulfill my needs. Eli smirked, noticing how deep into the act I was becoming. He quickly slid the rest of our clothes off, parting with my breasts. I froze slightly a moment, seeing his length fully exposed. Suddenly, I grew nervous for the first time. Eli quickly picked up on my emotions, pausing in the middle of moving on top of my body.

"What's wrong, Clare?" He asked, slightly worried.

"N-nothing. It's just… I've never actually seen a man naked. I never really looked," I admitted shyly, my cheeks turning a glowing red. I heard Eli chuckle and resume his positioning. He laid a soft peck on my cheek, and loving eyes looked all the way down my body, studying me, _admiring_ me.

You know when somebody loves you. You can feel it. You can feel it in their touch and you can see it in their eyes. Everything you do, they justify, because they can't help it. They view you without a judging eye, they view you as perfect, unmatchable. In this moment, I couldn't ever feel more comfortable. The way he looked at me brought happy tears to my eyes. He made me feel beautiful. When he looked at me, he never judged, he saw only the beauty that I'd never seen before.

"Are you ready?" Eli checked, his hard length placing itself at my opening, his fingers intertwining with mine. I gave a slight nod, bracing myself for pain. But, when I felt Eli jerk into me, not a cry of pain escaped my lips. A loud moan of pleasure did. He filled me, and taking my moan as a sign to continue. And how glad I was for that. Eli thrusted his hips, sliding in me hard and slow, gripping the bed with one hand, smiling down at me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, moaning constantly at the immense amount of indescribable pleasure he was giving me. With each stroke, he ended up deep inside me, I could hear him panting my name, speeding up slightly as I asked. My eyes closed, my back arched, my breathing got harder as he kept going strong. A tingling, warm feeling began to build in my lower region, and all of a saddened released, sending a great wave of pleasure throughout my body, my walls clenched tightly around his length, making my head jerk back against the pillow, my lips scream his name, my entire body shake and shutter because of how good it felt. During the midst of this, I felt Eli spill into me, groaning himself.

I couldn't help but smile wide as he slowly pulled out of me. I felt amazing, like I was untouchable. Nothing and no one could break the bond of what we'd just shared. Eli had given me everything I'd ever wanted in life, this being the last. This gift of my mental virginity, it was his. Although I couldn't share my physical virginity with him, it felt so much more powerful.

Eli collapsed beside me, breathing hard. I cuddled up to his side and smiled, as he wrapped and arm around me.

"How was it?" He asked, breathless,

"Absolutely amazing and perfect, Thank-you."

"I love you so much, Clare."

"I love you, too," I whispered, yawning and closing my eyes. The amount that love making took out of you was large, but I felt nothing but happiness as I drifted to sleep in my lovers arms. The place I'd be, for the rest of my short life.

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know this is really boring and dreadful… xD I'm sad to say, the next chapter will be the last. It would be awesome if we got to atleast 95 reviews total on this! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**End chapter of Song Of The Dead. It sucks, and it's horribly rushed. I didn't even get the chance to read over it after I read it, sorry! **

_There's a possibility, All that I had, is all I'm gonna get,_

**Clare**

"E-Eli?" I mumbled, sitting up, waking from the deep sleep. I blinked hard, feeling the bed beside me where Eli should have been. Except, he wasn't there. I opened my eyes quickly, scanning the room. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Eli struggling to get his clothes on in the darkness.

"Hey, Clare. I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry," He whispered, flashing me a slight grin and then working to fasten the scabbard. I froze, the color draining from my face. Eli's grin was obviously very forced, and my hands went numb as I saw him grab the shiny, long sword off the mantle.

"W-where are you going?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat. I knew there was a very strong possibility I didn't want to know the answer.

"Clare-"

"Tell me," I demanded, already feeling tears coming into my eyes, blurring my vision. The shakiness in Eli's voice, the materials he was gathering. I knew where he was going. I knew exactly what he was going to face. But for me, it wouldn't be real until his voice confirmed it.

"They called me in," Eli said quietly, standing a bit straighter, his face full of concern and worry. Part of it sickened me, because I knew the concern and worry wasn't for himself, like it should have been.

"Don't go," I said, my voice breaking. A tear spilled over my eyelid, trailing down my face and then dropping onto my hands. They were shaking, shaking with fear and anxiety. The townspeople had already killed many, many well trained men. What was to stop them from killing Eli?

"I have to, I'm sorry," His voice grew louder, and I could tell it was everything he had not to let a tear fall himself. My eyes connected with his, the sadness in the room unbearable, the knowing, and the hurt. Except, Eli wouldn't admit it. He'd never admit how dangerous this was, even though we all knew it was probably the scariest and most lethal thing he'd ever faced.

I hated to admit it, but in the moment, I had somewhat selfishness. What would happened if Eli left, and didn't come back? My rock, my protection, my love wouldn't be there to clean up the mess I'd constantly make. He'd be gone, and I'd have to fend for myself. "If you love me, you'll stay." I said.

Eli didn't reply, he just walked over and sat on the bed beside me, pulling my naked body to his, wrapping strong, comforting arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, tears coming quickly. I sobbed, gripping onto his vest tightly, refusing to let go. Eli rocked me gently back and forth, while repeating how much he loved me.

"Elijah," Eli quickly covered me with a blanket, and I then turned my attention to a rough, slightly familiar voice coming from the door. I peeked up from Eli's chest, to see Luka, standing, waiting to call my love away from me. "It's time to leave."

Eli nodded, and looked down at me as Luka disappeared back into corridor. My tears began to come faster. "Go back to sleep darling, I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded and brought Eli's lips to mine gently, softly kissing him, drawing it out as long as possible. When he finally did part, I waved a sad goodbye and watched him disappear through the door.

_There's a possibility, All I'm gonna get is gone with your step,_

**Eli**

"Are you a damn idiot?" Luka hissed, as I walked down the steps, emotionally a mess. I knew I probably shouldn't be going and leaving Clare. I knew how scared she was. But I also knew that if I stayed, any chance of her survival would be gone, diminished.

"What are you talking about?!" I spat, confused by Luka's words.

"I'm talking about that poor little peasant girl. Are you a damn idiot making her think you love her? Were you so sexually starved that your only option was to trick someone who's already going to die? That is sick and twisted, and definitely not the Elijah I know," Luka snapped, his eyes staring me down as we headed towards the courtroom. I immediately stopped and turned to him.

"You think I don't love her? I do, Luka. And Yes, you're probably right. I am a damn fool for allowing myself to get too attached. For allowing her to get too attached but don't think for a second I did what I did to get sex. I loved her long before," I defended, taking in a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well now you're even more of a damn fool! You are aware that you will have to kill, her correct?"

"I'm not killing her. The judge is fully aware of that, whether he believes me or not. They're going to have to kill me first to even lay a finger anywhere upon that woman," I confirmed, pushing through the loud doors of the courtroom so the discussion of Clare could be dropped. The more I spoke of her, the more I felt the urge to turn, and run to her.

"Elijah, Luka! You're late. Get in line now. We're heading out."

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop, You're the only one that knows,_

**Clare**

I tried for him, I really honestly did. I tried to get back to sleep. I tried to put myself into unconsciousness, so when I'd wake up, Eli would be there. He would. Eli wouldn't lie to me. He'd keep my promise.

But as minutes grew to hours, as sunlight began to pour into the room, I felt myself begin to grow even more worried. Eventually, I pulled myself out of bed. It took everything I had, but I did it. I put on the purple dress that Julia used to wear, and then I began to pace.

I began to think, to cry and weep. I knew hours had passed, and I hadn't a word that my lover was still safe. For all I know, he'd never return. I didn't know where he was. I didn't know anything, and it broke me.

Eventually, I walked into the corridor, and looked around. It looked the same as it always had. The cold stone, the wooden doors, the cell chambers. The fireplace, it was all the same. But inside, my heart was ripped. I knew there was a chance Eli would return. There's always a chance. Eli could come back perfectly safe, unscathed, to make love to me another night.

The sound of the door bounded through the empty walls. I looked up towards the door, wiping away tears. A familiar looking servant stood her hands crossed, a bleak expression on her face. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked quickly, breathing hard, knowing I looked and was a mess.

"No ma'am. I was instructed to come and check on you by the judge. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, her eyes saddened, as if her love was fighting too. However, there was a very good chance her husband or lover was in battle as well.

"Take me there. Take me to the battle," I said plainly, stepping towards the girl.

"It's very bloody, Miss Edwards," She warned, looking me in the eye for the first time.

"I know. Now, please. Take me there. Please." I begged.

The servant nodded, turning and walking. I followed her, through the halls, the courtroom, the courtyard, and out into the open.

And then I saw it. The commotion. The fire, the fighting, the blood. I choked on thick black smoke, my eyes watered; my hair was soaked from the rain that was pouring down. There were a good 50 or so people on each side, hand-to-hand combat constant between them.

I hurriedly searched the crowd, and my breath caught in my throat as I saw _him_.

_There._

_Standing._

_Alive. _

But my moment of relief was cut very, very short.

Luka and Elijah fiercely tried to ward off, a very large, man. A familiar man. A traitor. Cyrus.

I heard Luka scream Eli's name and point towards where I stood silently in the rain, watching. Eli lowered his sword, taking his focus from defending himself to me.

"Clare!" He screamed, dropping his only line of defense altogether. I saw panic in his eyes, but before he could run to me, before he could get mad at me, before he could caress my lips with his he was stopped. Stopped by a very lethal weapon piercing his abdomen.

A scream of fear escaped my lips, as I bounded into the fighting, kneeling beside Eli, who's stomach was pouring blood. "Eli!" I screamed, grabbing his hand.

"Clare," He whispered, his eyes weak, his body slowly draining of life. "Go, get out of here."

"No. I'm staying with you Eli," I breathed, and felt my body pulled away by Luka. He grabbed Eli, and looked at me.

"Come on, Clare," Luka said sternly, carrying Eli away from the battle, quickly into the castle. He hurriedly walked to the courtyard, and laid him on the soft grass. I collapsed beside him, sobbing severely, pulling his head into my lap.

"Clare, don't cry please," Eli's weak, fading voice said, squeezing my hand with what little strength he had left.

"I'm so sorry Eli, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," I sobbed, wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Kiss me, Clare." He whispered slowly. I nodded and leaned over, pressing my lips to his gently, reassuringly, and then pulling away when another body shaking sob escaped through my throat.

"I love you," Eli said, before I felt all life disappear. His eyes closed peacefully, his body went limp.

"No! NO ELI!" I screamed, trying to breathe, trying to think, trying to do anything. "Eli, Get up. Please stop. Wake up, Eli!" I sobbed, my tears falling on his face, my whole body shaking.

"Wake up! ELI! NO! YOU CAN'T! You, you can't leave me here. You can't die. You- you can't. No, Eli. Please answer me. Do you hear me? You can not die, Eli! _Please_."

_Tell me when you hear my silence, There's a possibility I wouldn't know,_

Time stopped, at least, for me it did. I didn't know how long I sat there, screaming his name, begging his body to wake up. It was my fault. If I hadn't gone. If I hadn't went to check on him, he might be alive and okay right now. He might be home with me. He might be stroking my cheek, kissing me gently, pleasuring me greatly. All of those, however, are mights. And mights never really go the way you want. Because, Eli isn't alive. He isn't okay. He's not home with me, he's not kissing me, and he sure as hell isn't pleasuring me. Eli was gone. This wasn't a might. This was definite.

It was getting dark, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was still sobbing, but it was now silent convulsions of my body. When I looked up, I saw the woman who'd healed my arm. The nurse, I suppose. She didn't say anything, but handed me a small glass. It contained a pitch black liquid, with a foul odor. I drank it without a second thought, even after the sour, horrid taste hit my lips. I didn't care what she'd given me. I didn't care what it was.

After it was dark, the moon and stars came out and I moved Eli's head off my lap. I lay down beside the cold, stiff body and it intertwined my fingers with what used to be Eli's hand.

"I love you too."

And, I'd never felt more peaceful, as my eyes closed, and I fell asleep for the last time.

_Know that when you leave, by blood and by me, I fall when you leave._

**End Of Song Of The Dead.**


End file.
